Métamorphose
by music67love
Summary: HPDM Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy?
1. Un réveil abominable

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**Un réveil abominable**

**BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP **_(NdA: bruit du réveil XD)_

« Grrmlgbdjrgur. »_(NdA: traduction: pas envie de me lever, l'est trop tôt )_

**BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP BIIIIii**ii_(NdA: réveil qui vient de passer à travers le rideau à baldaquin et qui vient de s'écraser contre un mur )_

« Harry! J'ai faillit me prendre ton réveil en pleine gueule! » cria Seamus Finnigan

« M'en fout! » cria le brun comme réponse, et il referma les yeux

« Harry! Dépèches-toi, on va être en retard sinon! » lui cria son meilleure ami, Ron Weasley

« Pas envie de me lever. »

« Oh que si tu vas te lever mon vieux! Que tu le veuille ou non! » lui répondit le rouquin.

Et il ouvrit le rideau en grand, puis se saisit de la couette et du drap de son meilleur ami pour la tirer à lui d'un coup sec.

« RON! » rugit le brun en s'asseyant brusquement et en lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine tête.

Harry s'attendait à ce que son ami réponde en lui renvoyant l'oreiller, mais là, le rouquin avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait Harry comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée pendant la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai un bouton? » demanda le brun, de plus en plus inquiet de voir que tout ses camarades de dortoir, qui s'étaient approchés, le regardait comme Ron.

« Non. C'est juste que... Harry tu as de la poitrine! » réussit à dire Ron

« Que... Quoi? » s'exclama le brun

Son regard descendit lentement pour voir que, en effet, au lieu d'avoir un torse parfaitement plat, il avait maintenant des seins. Harry rougit instantanément et saisit son drap pour se protéger des regards de ses amis qui commençaient légèrement à baver, soit dit en passant.

« Maieuh! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches? » demanda Dean

« C'est vrai mec! Pour une fois qu'on peut admirer une fille à poil, on va pas se gêner! » acquiesça Seamus

« Non mais ça va pas? Je suis Harry! Vous savez, le MEC qui dort dans le même dortoir que vous! Je refuse qu'on me voit à moitié à poils! » s'insurgea le ''mec''

« Je... je vais appeler 'Mione. » balbutia le roux en sortant précipitamment du dortoir.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrez me chercher un T-shirt? » demanda Harry, mais aucuns de ses ''amis'' ne bougèrent, même pas Neville.

« Bon, dans ce cas. » marmonna le brun, en maintenant le drap contre lui et en sortant du lit.

Il se dirigea vers sa valise et prit le premier T-shirt qui lui passa sous la main. Mais en se baissant, son boxer, qui était à présent dix fois trop grand pour lui, glissa de quelques centimètres, laissant entrevoir le début de ses fesses.

« Putain Harry! T'es trop canon! » s'exclama Seamus

Harry rougit et passa vite son T-shirt qui lui faisait presque un robe.

« Par Merlin! Harry, c'est bien toi? » demanda Hermione en pénétrant dans la pièce

« Oui. » répondit-il, gêné

« Tu as... changé. »

« Sans blague? » répondit le brun, méchamment

« Non, tu as VRAIMENT changé. » répondit sa meilleure amie en le mettant devant le miroir.

Harry dut se forcer d'admettre que, en plus de sa poitrine qui s'était considérablement développée, son visage aussi avait changé. Ses traits étaient devenus plus fins, ses yeux étaient restés de couleur verts émeraude mais ses cils étaient plus longs, ses sourcils moins épais et ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussés: ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos, mais ils restaient de couleur noirs jais. Il vit également qu'il avait un peu rapetissé, que ses jambes étaient beaucoup moins poilus et plus fines. Il se toucha le visage et remarqua que sa peau était devenu douce, presque sans aucun imperfections. Même sa voix était devenue plus aïgue.

Harry tomba sur le lit le plus proche – a savoir celui de Neville – et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Hier j'étais encore un mec avec tout ce qui va avec et maintenant je suis devenu une fille! »

« Je sais pas Harry. » lui répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Les mecs, vous sortez. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant les camarades de dortoir de Harry.

« Quoi? » dirent en même temps Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville.

« Vous m'avez bien comprit vous sortez. »

« Mais... pourquoi? » demanda Dean

« Parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqués, Harry n'est plus un mec! Donc vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Allez hop! Du balais! Et ne m'obligez pas à me lever. » dit la Gryffondor, méchamment.

Les quatres garçons sortirent sans parlementer et Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui avait toujours la tête entre les mains.

« Bon alors déjà tu va t'habiller. Je t'ai ramené des affaires. » lui dit sa meilleure amie en lui tendant un sachet qu'elle avait rapetissé.

« Merci 'Mione. » dit Harry en le prenant et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dedans, il s'enferma et prit sa douche (bah quoi? Il faut bien qu'il se lave ). Il en sortit rapidement et regarda ce que Hermione lui avait apporté. Un slip, une jupe, des longues chaussettes, des chaussures, un chemisier, un pull à passer par-dessus et un... soutien-gorge? Harry regarda l'objet avec suspicion. Comment était-il sensé le mettre? Il le prit du bout des doigts et supposa qu'il devait mettre la partie bombée devant et fermer derrière, ce qu'il fit donc. Il prit un certains moment avant de réussir à le fermer tant bien que mal. Puis il mit la chemise et la boutonna, enfila le pull et passa la jupe. Il prit appuie sur le mur pour mettre les chaussettes, mais il glissa et se ramassa par terre.

« Harry? Ca va? » demanda Hermione, de l'autre côté de la porte

« Oui oui. »

« Tu es sûr? J'ai entendu du bruit. »

« Oui oui, ça va. »

Le Survivant sortit de la salle de bain environ cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'est déjà mieux. » dit Hermione, « Je vais te coiffer maintenant. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Harry

« Tu ne comptais tout de même pas sortir comme ça? » demanda la Préfete-en-Chef

Harry ne répondit rien et se laissa coiffer par son amie.

« Voilà! Tu veux une queue de cheval? Ou des nattes? Ou bien des couettes? »

« Rien! Je veux rien, merci 'Mione. » répondit Harry en enfilant sa robe de sorcier que Hermione avait réajusté à sa taille. Une fois sa cravate mise, Harry et Hermione descendirent rejoindre les autres dans la Salle Commune.

« On va manger? » demanda Ron

« On te suis. » répondit Hermione.

**Oo OO oO**

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une voix familière parvint à leurs oreilles.

« Tiens! Les Gryffons sont de sortit. »

« Malfoy. » marmonna Ron entre ses dents et en se retournant

« Heureux que tu m'ais reconnus Weasel. » (NdA: Weasel veut dire belette en anglais)

« La ferme Malfoy. » dit Harry

« Tiens? Une nouvelle? »

Malfoy parut surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

« Venez. » dit-il à Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Millicent.

« Retrouve-moi dans le parc avant les cours. » murmura le blond en passant près de Harry et en lui frôlant la main.

** A suivre... **

** J'espère que ce début vous a plut! J'avoue que ce début ne m'a pas parut super, mais bon...**


	2. Visite à Dumbledore

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

REVIEWS ANONYMES:

Candy:Est-ce que Harry aura ses règles? Oui, je pense! Même avant ta reviews je pensais déjà qu'il les auraient! Et je vois exactement la scène comme tu l'a décrite, je pense que je vais te piquer ta phrase, ça ne te dérange pas??? Et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

lilyp: La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

elise la fouine: Voilà la suite!!!! J'espère que tu l'aimeras!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

sue: C'est clair !!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai aimé mon début, j'espère que la suite te plaira!!Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

Ahem: T'as raison, pauvre Harry!! Toi aussi tu voudrais être un mec?? Bah je te comprends totalement!! C'est trop chiant d'être une fille TT J'ai pensé mettre "en lui frôlant les fesses", mais je me suis dit que ça aurait était de trop !!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

adenoide: Tu le sauras au tout dernier chapitre (bah quoi, j'vais pas vous donner la réponse maintenant, vous irai plus lire mon histoire après!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

* * *

Visite à Dumbledore

_ « Retrouve-moi dans le parc avant les cours. » murmura le blond en passant près de Harry et en lui frôlant la main._

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Harry regarda le blond partir, abasourdi. Il n'avait pas rêver n'est-ce pas? Malfoy venait bien de lui demander de le retrouver dans le parc? Devait-il y aller? Minute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait la question? Bien sûr qu'il irait... euh non, qu'il n'irait pas le voir. Et puis d'ailleurs de quel droit ce petit con se permettait-il de le draguer? _''Il est peut-être con mais il est vachement sexy''_, lui souffla une petite voix. _''Non! Il n'est pas sexy! Pas du tout même! Il n'a pas de magnifiques yeux gris, ni des cheveux couleurs or qui donnent envie de passer la main dedans et encore moins une superbe paire de fesse'' _pensa le brun (ou la brune? XD)

« Bah alors Harry? Tu viens pas? » demanda Ron qui voyait que son ami(e) ne bougeait pas et regardait à travers la porte entrouverte de la Grande Salle les... fesses de Malfoy? _''Tu te fais des idées''_, pensa le roux, _''il faut que tu mange.''_

« Hein? » demanda Harry en regardant son ami

« Tu viens manger? » répéta le Préfet

« J'arrive. »

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, à la suite de Hermione et Ron, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Gêné, le Gryffondor s'assit à sa place habituelle, alors que des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore le plus vite possible. » chuchota Hermione, « Avant d'aller en cours par exemple. »

« Non! » cria presque Harry, « Désolé. » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que les murmures avaient cessé et que tous le regardait bizarrement, y compris Ron et Hermione.

« Quand veux-tu y aller alors? » demanda se meilleure amie

« Après. »

« Quand après? » insista la Préfète-en-Chef

« C'est bon! J'irai avant les cours si tu y tiens tant! » s'énerva le brun

« Calme-toi Harry! On veut juste t'aider. » répliqua Ron pour protéger sa petite-amie.

« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais c'est cette histoire, ça commence légèrement à me soûler. »

Ses amis le regardèrent avec compassion et commencèrent à manger. Harry, quand à lui, s'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale. Pourquoi avait-il refuser d'aller voir Dumbledore avant les cours?_ ''Parce que tu as rendez-vous avec Malfoy''_, lui souffla à nouveaux une petite voix, que Harry ne put contredire._ ''Il faut que je le prévienne que je ne pourrais pas venir,''_ songea le brun, '_'je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens pour rien''_.

Mais comment faire pour le prévenir sans attirer l'attention de ses amis? Et là, tout d'un coup, l'illumination! Harry fouilla dans son sac de cours pour prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et griffonna: _Je suis pris avant les cours_. Il relut son mot et remarqua qu'il avait oublié le ''e'' dans ''pris''. _''Etre une fille, je ne mis ferai jamais,'' _soupira-t-il en le rajoutant. Puis il murmura un sort et le parchemin se transforma en cerf qui descendit de la table et courut tout droit chez Malfoy. Il vit le petit cerf tapoter le pied du blond. Draco regarda le parchemin, surpris, puis le prit et regarda Harry, qui rougit lorsque le Serpentard lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

« Tu viens Harry? On va voir Dumbledore, il vient juste de sortir de table. » lui dit Hermione

Ron et elle se levèrent et Harry les imita.

« Professeur! » cria Hermione en apercevant le directeur qui allait justement monter dans son bureau.

« Oui Miss Granger? » demanda l'interpellé en se retournant et en les regardant avec un immense sourire.

« Nous voudrions vous parler en privé. »

« Mais bien sûr. Qui serais-je si je refusait d'aider mes élèves? Esquimau au citron. »

Harry faillit lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait d'esquimaux aux citrons lorsqu'il vit la gargouille pivoter pour laisser placer l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Ils allèrent tout les quatre sur l'escalier et arrivèrent dans le bureau.

« Alors que vous arrive-t-il? » demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. « Un bonbon au citron? Non? Même pas toi Harry? »

« Co... Comment savez-vous que c'est Harry professeur? » demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

« Ca c'est mon secret Miss Granger. » lui répondit Dumby en souriant.

« Et ben c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes là. » dit Ron

« Que c'est-il passé Harry? » demanda Dumbledore

« Je ne sais pas, justement! Je me suis réveillé et j'étais comme ça. »

« C'est peut-être une attaque de Mangemorts? » hasarda Ron

« Ne sois pas stupide, veux-tu! Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans l'école! » rétorqua Hermione

« Oh c'est bon hein! Je faisais juste une proposition! »

« Allons, calmez-vous jeunes gens! Nous finirons bien par découvrir qui a lancé se mauvais sort et comment l'annuler. » dit Dumby avec un regard bienveillant envers Harry.

Il y eu une petite pause, pendant laquelle chacun réflechissait à qui est-ce qui aurait put lancer ce sort.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire à tout le monde que tu es Harry Potter? Ou est-ce que tu veux être ''quelqu'un d'autre'' jusqu'à ce que tu redevienne toi même? » demanda le directeur à Harry, en mettant fin au silence.

Harry réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure devant la Grande Salle. Malfoy l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre et il ne l'avait pas insulté et avait même eu l'air _gentil_. L'espace d'un instant, Harry imagina ce que pourrais être sa vie s'il n'était plus ''Harry Potter, le Survivant''. Il n'aurai plus besoin de se battre contre Voldemort et il ne sentirai plus coupable de tout les morts que la gueurre apportait. Et puis surtout, il pourrait vivre normalement.

« Je veux être ''quelqu'un d'autre''. » décida alors le brun

« Dans ce cas... Je vais te présenter en temps que nouvelle élève. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que les autres élèves vont penser du fait que Harry ait ''disparut''? » demanda Hermione.

« Question pertinante Miss Granger, je n'en attendait pas moins de vous. » dit Dumbledore et Hermione rougit à la remarque, « Je dirai que Harry a eu des ennuis de santé et qu'il est retenu à l'infirmerie. PomPom sera au courant du ''problème'' de Harry, bien entendu. Et je demanderai à McGonagall de lui mettre un chambre à disposition, puisqu'il est à présent une fille, il ne peux plus loger dans le dortoir des garçons. »

« Les profs seront mis au courant? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr! Mais dites-moi, qui est au courant? »

« Neville, Seamus et Dean, en plus de nous. » répondit Ron

« Mais je vais mettre Ginny au courant. » ajouta Harry

« Vous pouvez aller en cours, les professeurs seront au courant avant même que vous posiez un pied dans leur classe. »

« Merci professeur. » dit Harry en se levant, tout comme ses deux amis.

Ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, lorsque une voix les arrêta.

« Et au faite Harry, comment veux-tu t'appeler? » demanda Dumbledore.

**A suivre...**

**Bon alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plut que le précédent. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais c'était nécessaire pour la transition XD**

**PS: Vous n'auriez pas une idée de prénom pour Harry?? Parce que j'avoue que là je sèche **


	3. Quel prénom?

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

RAR ANONYMES

andréanne: Je suis désolée, mais j'ai choisit un autre prénom. J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même la suite!!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

Ley: Si c'est Malfoy qui a lancé le sort?? Mais je ne peux pas te le dire voyons XD, tu le sauras dans le dernier (ou avant-dernier) chapitre. Et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

LNA chan: Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne se laisseras pas mener en bateau!! Pour le choix du prénoms, tu verras pourquoi je n'ai pas choisit le tiens dans ce chapitre. Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

Sunshine: Rita??? Heureusement que tu blague, parce que sinon j'aurai fait une crise cardiaque lol. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai choisit aucun de tes prénoms. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

Candy: Vraiment? Je peux te piquer ta phrase!!! KYA!!! Je suis trop contente XD!!! Je pense que Harry aura des problème d'hormones (ce seras une fille normale quoi) mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne gueulera pas DRAY ICH LIEBE DICH!!! Sinon l'idée du tampon n'est pas mal (décidement tu n'as que de bonnes idées, c'est vexant à la fin XD). Je suis désolée pour l'attente du chapitre 3 mais il vaut mieux que je prenne mon temps et qu'il soit un temps soit peu réussit plutôt que j'aille vite et qu'il soit complètement raté non??? Et merci bcp pour ta reviews (tes mêmes lol)

nesshrya: Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plut. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas utilisé tes prénoms. J'espère que ça ne te déprimeras pas et que tu apprécieras quand même la suite!!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

Just An angel: C'est le prénom que je voulais mettre au début et finalement j'ai trouvé que ça ne collait pas trop. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu auras quand même envie de lire la suite!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

adenoide: Désolé, mais je n'ai pas choisit ton prénom, j'espère que la suite te plairas quand même. Pour tes questions, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre parce que ça serais dire la fin de l'histoire. Et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

elise la fouine: je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu ais aimé ma suite!! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas prit tes prénoms... En espérant que la suite te plaise quand même!!!

Alexieee: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait tjr plaisir d'avoir une longue reviews, surtout si elle est si gentille!!! Je n'ai pas choisit ton prénom, désolé, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite!! Et encore merci pour ta longue reviews!!!

manew: Merci!!! Désolé de ne pas avoir prit ton prénom. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie ma fic en espérant que la suite te plaira!!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

elle sid: Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!!! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir choisit ton prénom. Merci bcp pour ta reviews, en espérant que la suite te plaira!!

ingrid: Désolé, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sous peine de dévoilé la fin!! Désolé également de ne pas avoir choisit tes prénom. Merci bp pour ta reviews!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES!!!

* * *

**Quel prénom?**

_ « Et au faite Harry, comment veux-tu t'appeler? » demanda Dumbledore._

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

« Lily Evans! »

Harry avait répondu du tac-au-tac. Pour lui, prendre le même nom que sa défunte mère avait été une évidence.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre ce nom Harry! » s'exclama Hermione en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Et pourquoi pas? » demanda le brun sur la défensive.

« Parce que c'était le nom de ta mère. »

« Je sais bien. C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai choisit. »

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage et Dumbledore les regardaient en souriant, à croire que les voir se ''disputer'' lui faisait plaisir.

« Réfléchit deux secondes. Tout le monde connaît le nom de ta mère. »

« J'aurai qu'à dire que je suis une cousine éloignée. »

« Mais bien sûr! Une cousine éloignée qui porte le même nom et le même prénom qu'elle! Non ce qu'il faut vraiment, c'est te trouver un nom de famille bien anglais... »

« Radcliffe (1) par exemple. » proposa Ron.

« Pourquoi Radcliffe? » demanda Hermione

« Je sais pas. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. »

« Tu es d'accord Harry? » demanda Hermione en se tourna vers le principal intéressé

« Mouais. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. Et pour le prénom? » redemanda la Préfète-en-Chef

« On pourrais l'appeler Emeraude? » proposa Ron

« Emeraude? C'est un jolie prénom. » acquiesça Hermione

« Je veux pas m'appeler Emeraude! » s'exclama Harry, outré.

« Pourquoi pas? » interrogea sa meilleure amie

« Parce que c'est en référence à la couleur de mes yeux, non? Et je voudrais un prénom plus... passe-partout. »

« Dans ce cas... » souffla la brune _(Hermione, pas Harry XD)_, « Tu ne voudras pas Jade non plus s'imagine? »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Dans ce cas que dis-tu de Gaëlle? » demanda à nouveau la jeune femme.

« C'est pas mal... »

« Dans ce cas c'est adjugé! » dit tout à coup Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. « Harry tu es à présent Gaëlle Radcliffe. Je vais prévenir vos professeurs ainsi que Pomfresh de ta nouvelle identité Harry. Euh je veux dire Gaëlle. Filez en cours à présent ou vous allez être en retard. » les pressa gentiment Dumbledore.

« Aurevoir professeur. » le salua le trio en passant la porte du bureau directorial.

♂♂ ♂♂ ♂♂ ♂♂ ♂♂

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où Rogue apparut devant la file d'élèves qui attendaient devant la porte du cachot. Harry allait se mettre à sa place habituelle, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était sensé être ''nouvelle'' et que donc il ne savait pas où il devait s'asseoir. Harry allait s'approcher de Rogue pour lui demander s'il avait bien eu l'information de la part de Dumbledore que Harry était à présent Gaëlle lorsque le professeur aux cheveux gras _(XD) _commença à parler.

« Taisez-vous! »

Ordre inutile me direz-vous puisque personne ne parlait.

« Nous avons le plaisir (sourire ironique) d'accueillir une nouvelle élève. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de vous présenter à la classe pour que je puisse faire cours Mlle Radcliffe ça m'évitera peut-être d'enlever 20 points à Gryffondor. »

Harry resta tétanisé lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase du professeur de potion. Il devait se présenter? Devant tout le monde?

« Mlle Radcliffe! » le rappela à l'ordre Rogue

« Ou... oui. »

Harry s'avança courageusement pour arriver à l'endroit où Rogue était précédemment, à savoir devant tout les élèves présents, Gryffondors comme Serpentards.

« Je... je m'appelle Gaëlle Radcliffe. »

Harry faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il vit le sourire aguicheur orner les lèvres du blond Draco Malfoy assit au premier rang.

« J'ai 17 ans et... et je suis à Gryffondor. »

« Bien. Asseyez-vous entre Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley pour que je puisse enfin commencer mon cours. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et courrut presque jusqu'à la table de ses amis, en manquant de trébucher par-dessus les sacs une ou deux fois.

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortit. » lui murmura le roux.

« Si tu le dis... » répondit Harry

« Mlle Radcliffe! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouvelle que vous devez vous croire tout permit. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » dit alors Rogue, de sa voix froide

Harry se renfrogna et décida de prendre des notes. '_'J'ai peut-être changé de sexe et d'identité mais Rogue ne m'aime toujours pas.'' _Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une boulette de papier attérit devant son nez. Harry releva la tête et regarda autour de lui qui est-ce qui l'a lancé et vit le sourire toujours aussi aguicheur du blond. Harry rougit involontairement et déplia le parchemin. Une écriture fine était lisible et disait: _''Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Gaëlle? Très jolie prénom, tout comme la propriétaire. Draco Malfoy pour te servir. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre à l'heure du déjeuner près du lac? Je t'attendrais vers 12h30.'' _

Harry lit le mot une à deux fois pour être bien certain de comprendre le sens. Draco Malfoy l'invitait – à nouveau – à le voir au déjeuner. En temps normale, il aurait bien sûr refuser. Oui mais voilà, on été pas en temps normale et Harry avait l'envie irrésistible d'aller voir la blond. Le Gryffondor se mit la tête dans les bras et soupirant. Que devait-il faire?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1): désolé pour le nom de famille, mais je n'avais pas d'idées**

* * *

**J'espère que la suite vous a plut (même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose nn plus). A toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas choisit les prénoms, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez!!! Tout vos prénoms étaient superbes et j'ai eu du mal à en choisir un.  
**

**music67love **


	4. Rendezvous au bord du lac

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**REVIEWS POUR LES ANONYMES: **

**justine**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant!

**Ley**: Si c'est Hermione qui as lancé le sort pour rapprocher Harry et Draco? Et bien, comme tu t'en doute, je ne peux toujours pas te donner la réponse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras dans le dernier (ou avant-dernier) chapitre. Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie ma fic!!

**elise la fouine**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime le nom que j'ai choisit!!

**elle sid**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!! Sinon, pour ton idée du lac des cygnes, ça m'a fait ptdr!! J'imagine Dray en train de vouloir coucher avec Gaëlle et que, d'un seul coup, il redevienne Harry!! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouve le nom de "Radcliffe" approprié!!!

**Manew**: Tu trouve que j'ai bien choisit? Vraiment? J'en suis très heureuse. La suite est juste là, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras!!

** MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

**Rendez-vous au bord du lac**

_Que devait-il faire?_

♂♂♂♂♂

« Ca ne va pas Harry? » chuchota Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami la tête entre les bras.

« Si si, ne t'inquiète pas Mione. »

« Mlle Radcliffe! Vous venez à peine d'arriver que vous vous mettez déjà à bavarder! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Quel dommage pour vos camarades que vous soyez arriver à Gryffondor. Comme si Potter ne leur suffisait pas. »

Harry sentit peu à peu la haine qu'il avait envers son professeur de Potions remonter à la surface. De quel droit lui parlait-il ainsi?

« Parce que si j'avais été à Serpentard vous m'auriez parlé autrement? Ça ne s'appelle pas du favoritisme ce que vous faites professeur? » demanda Harry, sa voix chancelante de colère.

« De quoi droit me parlez-vous comme ça Mlle Radcliffe? Sortez de mon cours immédiatement! » s'énerva Rogue

« Mais avec plaisir, _professeur_. » lui répondit Harry en se levant de sa table et en mettant ses affaires dans sa besace, avant de claquer la porte des cachots derrière lui.

**OooOOooOOooOOooO**

« Tu lui as super bien claquer le bec à ce vieux graisseux. » lui dit Ron lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione l'avaient rejoins à la porte de la salle de Métamorphose où avait lieu leur prochain cours.

« Tu n'aurais pas dût l'énerver à ce point. » répliqua Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Mione. Rogue a été vraiment trop loin avec Ha... Gaëlle. »

« Et puis, il ne m'a pas mit une heure de colle au moins. » essaya de positiver Harry.

« Peut-être, mais tu as déjà retiré 15 points à Gryffondor en moins d'une heure. » lui rappela Hermione.

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir? » commença à s'énerver le brun _(ou la brune, c'est selon le point de vue XD)_, lorsque McGonagall arriva et fit signe aux élèves d'entrer.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, ils n'étaient plus en cours communs avec les Serpentard, mais avec les Serdaigles._''Pitié qu'elle ne me demande pas de me représenter,''_ pria silencieusement le brun en passant devant la prof.

« Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Elle est à Gryffondor et se nomme Gaëlle Radcliffe. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à côté de Mlle Granger et de Mr Weasley. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre ses meilleurs amis.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'il allait partir, McGonagall prit Harry à part.

« Je vous ai réservé une chambre privée. Le mot de passe est ''Métamorphose'', j'ai pensé qu'il conviendrait très bien à la situation (elle esquisça un sourire). Il se trouve dans à côté des appartements des Préfets. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. »

Harry allait lui répondre qu'il n'y en avait aucun, lorsqu'il se rappela que Malfoy était Préfet-en-Chef.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ma chambre serra à côté de celle de Malfoy? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Je suis désolée. » dit sa directrice de maison en souriant d'un air contrit, « Mais c'était la seule pièce dans ce château où l'on peut aménager une chambre. »

« C'est pas grave. » soupira le brun, « J'ai survécu à Voldemort, je survivrai bien au fait que ma chambre est à côté de celle de Malfoy. »

Et sur ces paroles, le brun s'en alla.

♂♂♂♂♂

Le déjeuner arriva trop vite aux yeux de Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas s'il allait voir Malfoy ou pas. De ce fait, il ne mangea pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire rien. Ce qui inquiétait sa meilleure amie, car il était un gros mangeur d'habitude.

« Ha... Gaëlle? Ça ne va pas? » demanda Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. »

« Pourchoi? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

« C'est toute cette histoire... Ah et McGonagall m'a réservé une chambre à part. »

« Où est-elle? » demanda son amie.

« A côté de celle des Préfets. » répondit Harry en regardant sa montre. Il était 12h32.

Harry se leva précipitamment.

« On se voit en Botanique. » cria-t-il à ses amis en disparaissant derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.

_Dans le parc:_

Harry dût courir pour arriver un tant soi peu à l'heure près du lac. Il vit que Malfoy l'attendait déjà, adossé contre un arbre. Quand il vit Harry arriver, il se releva jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Tu es en retard. »

Harry mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour essayer de récupérer son souffle.

« Je... suis... désolée. » réussit à dire Harry entre deux halètements.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais sache que je n'aime pas attendre. D'habitude, je part si la personne que j'attends a plus de deux minutes de retard. »

« Et que me vaut l'exception? » demanda Harry, qui avait environ six minutes de retard.

« On va dire que c'est parce que c'est toi. » lui dit le blond, mystérieusement.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus. Il savait que Malfoy ne lui répondrait pas et ça ne servirai à rien de le mettre en colère pour rien.

Il y eu un petit silence, durant lequel les deux élèves regardèrent, pour un le lac, pour l'autre la jolie créature qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé rendez-vous? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Parce que tu me plaît. » avoua le blond, sans détour.

Harry rougit violemment. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il lui plaisait et encore moins Malfoy. Mais comment réagirai ce dernier s'il savait que ce n'était pas Gaëlle Radcliffe qu'il avait devant lui mais Harry Potter, son pire ennemi?

Harry n'eu pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, car il venait juste d'être poussé contre l'arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps non plus de pousser un cri de surprise que deux lèvres roses se posèrent sur les siennes.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plut!! **

**music67love **


	5. Ca va de moins en moins bien

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

RAR ANONYMES:

**Gwladys Evans**: La suite est juste là, régale-toi!

**Candy**: Bien sûr que je te pardonne pour la chapitre où tu n'as pas mis de reviews!! Y a même n chapitre où tu m'en as mis 2 alors!!!

**Cardalba**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes!! La suite est juste là!!

**Ley**: C'est sûr que Dray n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus délicat... Et tu verras, ça ne s'arrange pas, bien au contraire!!!

**math"**: Merci!! La suite est juste là!!

**-EliZ-**: Merci!!! Je sais, je suis une sadique, tout le monde me le dit La suite est juste là!!!!

**elise la fouine**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ('fin que tu adore plutôt )

**manew**: La suite est juste en bas!!

**carpediemlfr**: Je comptais vous achevez... mais apparament ça n'a pas marché La suite est là, régale-toi!!

**Ushitora**: Je suis vraiment désolée (euh... ben non en fait ) mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, vu que je dévoilerai la fin et que je ne veux SURTOUT pas dévoiler la fin!! La suite est juste en bas!!!

**MERCI POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

**Ça va de moins en moins bien**

_Il n'eu pas le temps non plus de pousser un cri de surprise que deux lèvres roses se posèrent sur les siennes._

♂♂♂♂♂

Harry ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Malfoy se fit plus entreprenant et lui lécha la lèvre inférieur, sans doute dans l'espoir que le brun ouvrirai la bouche, ce que ce dernier fit, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Les yeux fermés, Harry se laissait entièrement faire dans ce baiser, laissant Malfoy caresser sa langue le plus sensuellement possible. Puis, comme il avait commencé, le baiser prit fin et Malfoy se détacha lentement de lui, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un_ ''Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attendras si tu viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir à 22 heures, après le couvre-feu. Le mot de passe est _Amortentia" d'une voix légèrement rauque. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, le Serpentard avait déjà disparut. En soupirant, le brun regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de son cours de Botanique.

**OooOOOooOOooOOooO**

Harry avait tout de suite vu que Hermione l'avait regardé d'un oeil soupçonneux pendant tout le cours de Botanique et il avait apprécié que la jeune femme ne dise rien. Pour l'heure, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, ses cours de la journée ayant été finis. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se cassait la tête sur ses devoirs de Potions qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine d'après et il ne comprennait toujours pas à quoi pouvait bien servir le sang de salamandre. Il était seul, Hermione ayant une sorte de réunion avec son club d'études des Ruines Anciennes et Ron, ne supportant pas de faire ses devoirs en avance, devait certainement jouer à un jeu débile avec Dean et Seamus.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre et, alors qu'il venait de décider qu'il ferait ça plus tard, une chevelure blonde platine s'asseya à côté de lui.

« Alors Gaëlle – je peux t'appeler Gaëlle ? – des problèmes avec les devoirs ? » demanda celui à qui appartenait les cheveux.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » maugréa Harry, avant de relever les yeux et de voir qu'il était face à Draco Malfoy.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda gentiment le blond.

« Je... non c'est bon laisse, je me débrouillerai toute seule. » répondit Harry, troublé par le fait que Draco Malfoy était soudainement gentil avec lui.

« Mais non, je vais t'aider voyons. Je n'aime pas laisser les demoiselles en détresses se débrouiller seules, surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi jolies que toi. » rétorqua Malfoy en souriant et donc en laissant apercevoir une superbe rangée de dents blanches.

« Je... » bafouilla Harry, qui ne savait pas quoi dire, suite au compliment de sa Némésis.

« Alors dis-moi, quel est ton problème ? »

« Les Potions. » dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« On dirait que peux de monde est doué pour les Potions. » sourit Draco et Harry chavira encore en voyant le superbe sourire du Serpentard. « Tu me fais presque penser à Potty. »

A ces mots, Harry se raidit. Se pouvait-il que le blond ai apprit, par quelque moyens que ce soit, sa transformation ? Comment réagirai le blond ? Serait-il en colère ? Certainement. Le taperait-il ? Probable. Le détesterai-t-il ? Sûr. L'embrasserait-il à nouveau ? Stop. On rembobine, on fait marche arrière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se demandait si Malfoy l'embrasserait à nouveau ?

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir les propriétés du sang de salamandre. Il suffit d'ouvrir ton livre de potion page 17. Elle sert à fabriquer les potions de Force. »

Et là, le blond partit sur un long monologue où, Harry fortement intéressé par ce que lui racontait son vis-à-vis, prit des notes. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Draco se leva et allait partir, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Merci Malfoy. » le remercia Harry

« De rien... Gaëlle. »

Et le blond disparut derrière un des nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Harry laissa son regard dériver quelques instants à l'endroit où le blond avait auparavant disparut, avant de se prendre en main et de rédiger ses 17 parchemins, comme le lui avait demandé Rogue. Avec joie, le brun remarqua qu'avec les explications de Malfoy, il arrivait même à 18 pages. Peut-être aurait-il une bonne note en Potion, pour une fois.

**OooOOooOOooOOooO**

Vers 19 heures, tout les amis de Harry se retrouvait dans la nouvelle chambre de ce dernier. Lorsqu'on entrait, un salon meublé aux couleurs rouges vous acceuillait. Puis, en face, la chambre de Harry et, dans celle-ci, une salle de bain privée. Toutes ses affaires avaient été transportées, Dumbledore ayant même pensé à lui donner des habits de filles et Harry n'avait eu plus qu'à les ranger dans les placards prévus à cet effet.

Ils n'étaient que 7 : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny et bien sûr Harry, assis sur les fauteuils du salon, en face de la cheminée.

« Et ben ! » s'exclama Ginny, lorsque Harry eu finit de lui conter ce qui lui était arrivé, « Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Tu as une idée de qui aurait put te lancer ce sort ? »

« Aucune... Et c'est bien ce qui m'embête. » maugréa Harry

« Si quelqu'un avait été au courant, je pense qu'il en aurait profité pour séduire Harry. C'est peut-être un homosexuel refoulé. » suggéra Hermione

Aux mots de sa meilleure amie, Harry se raidit. Ce pouvait-il que Malfoy...? '_'Non,_pensa le brun_, Malfoy n'est pas au courant. Il ne peux PAS être au courant.''_

« Je vais vous laisser. » ajouta Hermione, « J'ai ma ronde de Préfet à faire. »

« On va tous te laisser Harry, repose-toi bien. » dit Ginny en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tous ses amis lui dirent au revoir et ils disparurent derrière le portait. Une fois seul, le Gryffondor soupira. Malfoy lui avait donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre à 22 heures, et certainement pas pour jouer aux échecs sorciers. Non le blond attendait plus de lui.

Harry avait peur. Il n'avait encore jamais couché avec quelqu'un et encore moins dans un corps de femme. Harry décida donc de rester dans son dortoir ce soir et de ne pas aller voir Malfoy, tant pis si le Serpentard l'enguelerait le lendemain de lui avoir posé un lapin. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Harry ne lui poserait pas de lapin s'il n'y allait pas, puisqu'il n'avait jamais dit au blond qu'il allait venir.

Ses réfléxions et sa récente transformation l'avait épuisé et il décida de se coucher tôt, ses devoirs ayant, pour une fois, déjà été fait.

Il farfouilla dans l'armoire et sortit ce qui semblait être une sorte de robe en coton. Il l'a prit et fila dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller. Voir son corps de fille lui fit bizarre, avoir une poitrine lui faisait un peu mal, apparemment il n'avait pas finit de grandir. Et ne pas avoir de ''service à trois pièces'' lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il entra finalement dans la douche, l'eau chaude le brûlant et il dût baisser la température. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus bizarre était de toucher ce corps de femme pour se laver.

Il finit le plus rapidement sa douche, s'habilla et se coucha dans les draps rouges. A peine il posa sa tête sur l'oreille qu'il s'endormit. Mais ce qu'il ne saura sans doute jamais, c'est qu'il rêva de cheveux blond, de yeux gris acier et de lèvres roses légèrement pulpeuses se poser sur les siennes.

**A suivre...**

**Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: JOYEUX NOËL!! **


	6. Encore un jour se lève

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Candy**: Les règles si demandées sont juste là ... T'inquiète, ton idée sera reprit plus tard... J'avoue ne pas y avoir penser... Heureusement que t'es là pour me donner de l'inspiration!!

**Elle Sid**: Si ce que Hermione a dit est vrai??? Tu le verras à la fin... Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera un mec pendant le lemon (un lemon alors que Harry est un mec??? Et puis quoi encore )

**Ley**: Et oui, c'est peut-être Dray qui a lancé le sort

**sourie**: La suite est juste là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**lilyp**: La suite est juste en bas, bonne lecture.

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Encore un jour se lève**

Harry eu du mal à se réveiller lorsque son réveil sonna. Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes pour arriver à s'asseoir. Il baissa les yeux pour retirer les couvertures, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait de la poitrine. Un véritable cri de terreur franchit ses lèvres et Harry faillit tomber du lit. Il se leva maladroitement et inspecta sa chambre. Elle n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude ! Puis il se rappela. Sa transformation, son nouveau prénom, sa nouvelle chambre, Malfoy qui l'avait embrassé, Malfoy qui lui avait proposé de venir dans sa chambre hier soir. D'ailleurs, comment réagirai le blond en sachant que Harry (ou plutôt Gaëlle) n'était pas venu ? _''Bah_, pensa le brun,_ on verra bien.''_ Et sur ces pensées, il alla s'habiller et prendre sa douche.

**OooOooO**

Il arriva un peu en retard à la Grande Salle, le fait que ses amis ne le pousse pas à se dépêcher l'avait perturbé. Il savait que beaucoup d'élèves auraient donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une chambre pour eux tout seul, mais Harry préférait largement rester dans son dortoir.

« Alors Gaëlle, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione lorsque le brun arriva à leur table.

« Bien dormi... Sauf que j'ai eu du mal à me lever. » maugréa le Gryffondor

« Pareil ! » s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine de pancakes.

« Ron ! » s'offusqua sa petite-amie, « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! On dirait un porc ! »

« Oups... Désolé 'Mione chérie. » s'excusa le rouquin en avalant ce qui lui restait dans la bouche.

« On a quoi comme cours ce matin ? » demanda Harry, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier systématiquement son emploi du temps, surtout le matin quand il n'était pas bien réveillé.

« Potions. » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils : Ron avait fait une tâche sur son uniforme.

« Ah... » dit Harry, d'un ton morne. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, « On a Potions ce matin ? T'es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. » répondit Hermione, offusquée.

« Ne me dis pas que l'on a ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards. » supplia Harry.

« Heu... Ben, si. »

« Et merde ! » gémit Harry.

« Che chui d'accord avec toi. Quelle plaie de che retrouchez avec ches Serpenchards ! » intervint Ron.

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Laisse tomber. » soupira Hermione.

♂♂♂♂♂

Une heure ! Une heure que Harry était en train d'écouter le graisseux _(NdA: Rogue quoi )_ parler des différents antidotes qui existent, telle que ''La Gorgée de Désenflage'' pour la Potion d'Enflure, le ''philtre régénérateur à la mandragore'' pour la pétrifaction et d'autres encore, lorsqu'un mal d'estomac le prit. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent ce genre de choses pourtant. Et, évidemment, il fallait que ça lui arrive pendant le cours de Potions ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres élèves de la classe. Les Serpentards prenaient des notes, la plupart des Gryffondor dormaient à moitié (à part Hermione bien sûr) et son meilleur ami faisait des dessins sur son parchemin. _''Allez Harry ! Plus qu'une heure à tenir !''_ Son estomac lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il donna un petit coup de coude discret à Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement énervé que Harry l'ai dérangé en plein écrivage intensif.

« J'ai super mal au ventre. » murmura Harry.

« Ca ne peux pas attendre ? »

« Non. J'ai de plus en plus mal. »

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? » demanda à nouveau Hermione, inquiète.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en levant la main.

« J'espère que c'est important, Mlle Radcliff, pour que vous osiez déranger mon cours. » lança Rogue.

« Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie Monsieur ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre encore une heure ? »

« C'est que... J'ai _vraiment_ mal au ventre. »

« Bon... Vous pouvez y aller. Mlle Granger, accompagnez-là, au cas où elle se perd. »

Harry regarda Rogue bizarrement. Il avait eu l'air presque... gentil. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. '_'Rogue ne peux pas être gentil voyons c'est ce mal de ventre qui te fait penser bizarrement''_, pensa-t-il. Il ramassa ses affaires et suivit Hermione dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter aux WC avant d'aller à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'ils passèrent dans les toilettes.

« Bien sûr. »

Il allait entrer dans les toilettes des hommes, comme à son habitude, lorsque Hermione émit un bruit de gorge, qui lui fit penser Ombrage.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi entres-tu dans les toilettes des garçons, _Gaëlle _? » demanda Hermione en appuyant bien sur le ''Gaëlle''.

Harry fit un petit « Oups ! », avant d'entrer dans les WC pour filles, où Hermione le suivit. Harry s'enferma à doubles tours dans la première cabine venue et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réussit à faire pipi. Son mal de ventre ne partait toujours pas, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il s'essuya et, au moment de jeter le papier usagé dans la cuvette des WC, il remarqua que le papier était devenu rouge. Il commença à s'affoler lorsqu'il vit que le fond de la cuvette était également pleine de sang et que même son slip, auparavant blanc, était devenu rouge.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » hurla Harry, en lâchant le papier toilette dans la cuvette.

« Harry ? Ça va pas ? » demanda Hermione, derrière la porte.

Harry remit sa jupe et son slip en hâte, tira la chasse et sortit affolé de la cabine.

« C'est horrible Hermy ! Je vais mourir ! Je perds du sang ! » hurla Harry, complètement affolé.

Et là, à sa grande surprise, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur, bref, Hermione, la gentille et sérieuse Hermione, se mit à éclater de rire. Harry la regarda rire, agar. Mais qu'arrivait donc à son amie ?

« Tu trouve ça drôle toi ? » demanda Harry, outré, « Je t'annonce que je perds du sang, que je vais sans aucuns doutes mourir et toi, tu rigoles ! »

« Ex... Excuse-moi Gaëlle, mais... c'est trop drôle ! » dit Hermione entre deux fous rires.

Elle ne tenait plus droit et elle dut se raccrocher à un évier. Harry la regardait, outré.

« Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a de drôle à la fin ! »

« Harry... Tu ne meurs pas... » essaya de dire Hermione.

« Hé ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ? »

« Tu... Par Merlin, je n'aurai jamais crut ça possible ! Déjà que de devenir une femme c'est fort, mais ça ! »

« Ca quoi ? » commença à s'énerver Harry.

« Harry... Tu as tes règles. »

**A suivre...**

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté pour Métamorphoses, mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi et, comment dire? l'inspiration, ce n'était pas trop ça... Mais elle est revenu et je vous promet au moins un nouveau chapitre pour Métamorphose, un pour Fils des Ténèbres et une nouvelle histoire dans très peu de temps (je ne donne pas de date, tel que je me connaît je ne m'y tiendrai pas )**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous me pardonnez pour ma longue absence -fait les yeux du chat Potté dans Schrek-**

**music67love, qui est vraiment désolée  
**


	7. Règles et tampons

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elise lafouinemanga**: Vraiment, tu aimes bien? Ca me fait très plaisir! J'avais envie de montrer aux mecs se que ça fait d'avoir ses règles. La suite est juste là!!

**Ley**: Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise!!

**elle sid**: Pour l'histoire de Dray, je n'y ai pensé que après --'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il interviendra très prochainement... J'aime bcp le surnom de "graisseux" pour Rogue... Je trouve que ça le décrit parfaitement mdr. La suite est juste là, j'espère que tu l'appréciera. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis presque jamais connectée sur MSN, ça merde chez moi. j'essayerai pendant les vacs.

**-****EliZ-**: j'suis heureuse que tu aime le coup des règles!!

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Règles et tampons**

_ « Harry... Tu as tes règles. »_

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, ébahis.

« Tu as tes règles. »

« Tu... Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Femme de, disons 12 ans et plus maux de ventre sang règles. C'est comme A² B² C². C'est comme le théorème de Pythagore** (1)**, c'est prouvé Harry. »

_''Dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se met à parler de maths hein ?''_se demanda Harry.

« Et comment on arrête ce... ''truc'' ? »

A ce mots, Hermione repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire et Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si sa meilleure amie ne se payait pas sa tête. Doutes qui furent confirmés lorsque Hermione parla :

« Ca ne s'arrête pas Harry voyons ! Tu étais où pendant les cours de bio ? »

« Y a des cours de bio ici ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Euh...non. » fit sa meilleure amie en rougissant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as posé la question alors ? »

« Je... Nan pour rien. »

« Bon... Et je fais quoi moi ? »

« Rentre dans une cabine et n'en sors plus. Je reviens. »

« Mais Hermy... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione était déjà sortit des toilettes en courant. C'est donc en soupirant que Harry entra dans la cabine où il était avant et il s'assit sur la cuvette des W.C. Ce que c'était chiant d'être une fille ! Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il avait attendut avant qu'il n'entende la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

« Gaëlle, c'est moi. » fit Hermione.

Harry sortit pour découvrir sa meilleure amie essoufflée et accompagnée de Ginny.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry, très gêné.

Déjà qu'avoir ses règles n'était pas chose facile, mais si en plus Ginny – celle avec qui il était sortit pendant près de deux mois – était là, ça devenait un calvaire !

« Ginny n'avait pas cours. Quand je lui ai dit ce que tu avais, elle m'a proposé de m'accompagner. » dit Hermione.

Ginny le regardait avec un air compatissant.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » dit-elle en s'approchant du brun, « Moi aussi quand j'ai eu mes règles pur la première fois ça m'a fait un choc. Maman ne m'a jamais parlé de ces choses là et avec sept frères à la maison, je ne peux pas dire que j'avais quelqu'un à qui raconter ça. Heureusement que Hermione était là pour m'aider ! Je devine que tu dois être extrêmment gêné, mais il faut pas tu sais. C'est normal lorsqu'on devient une femme. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une femme justement ! » cria Harry, « Je veux retrouver mon ancien corps ! Je veux redevenir un mec ! Je ne veux pas porter ces affreux soutien-gorge, ni de jupes ! Et j'en ai marre que Malfoy me fasse du gringue. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione, en même temps.

« Rien. » répondit Harry, rouge de gêne. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux me changer ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » dit Hermione, en revenant un peu de sa surprise. « Je t'ai pris des tampons. On avait plus de serviettes. Le mode d'emploi est dans la boîte. Tu peux les garder. »

« Merci. » dit Harry en retournant dans la cabine avec les affaires. Hermione et Ginny s'échangèrent un clin d'oeil complice : elles feraient tout pour savoir ce que c'était cette histoire avec Malfoy, même si pour cela elle devrait interroger chaque élève et chaque professeur de Poudlard.

**OooOooO**

Un fois la porte fermée, Harry entreprit de s'asseoir sur la cuvette et ouvrit la boîte de tampons. Il en sortit le monde d'emploi et le lut attentivement :

**1.** Lavez-vous les mains puis retirez le tampon de son emballage. Utilisez le pouce et le majeur pour tenir fermement l'applicateur à la hauteur des anneaux. **(b)**

**2.** Insérez l'extrémité arrondie du tube extérieur de l'applicateur dans l'ouverture du vaginen le dirigeant vers le bas du dos (et non vers le haut, à la verticale). Le cordonnet de retrait **(d)** doit pendre hors du tube.

**3.** Poussez doucement le tube extérieur de l'applicateur **(e)** dans votre vagin jusqu'à ce que vos doigts touchent votre corps. Si l'applicateur ne glisse pas facilement, tournez-le ou bougez-le doucement de droite à gauche, tout en poussant.

**4.** En continuant à tenir les anneaux, poussez le tube intérieur**(a)** avec votre index entièrement dans le tube extérieur. Le tampon **(c)** va glisser à sa place correcte dans le vagin.

**5.** Retirez soigneusement les 2 tubes de votre corps. Ils sont en carton et peuvent donc être jetés dans la plupart des toilettes s'il n'y a pas de poubelle. Le cordonnet de retrait doit pendre librement à l'extérieur de votre corps. Si vous sentez la présence du tampon, c'est probablement parce que vous ne l'avez pas enfoncé suffisamment. Retirez-le et utilisez-en un autre, en vous assurant de l'insérer suffisamment profondément. _(NdA: Consignes tirées directement des tampons ''Tampax'')_

Les lettres et chiffres se rapportaient à des dessins situés plus en hauteur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de relecture, Harry se décida à essayer. Il retira sa jupe, puis sa culotte imprénnié de sang. Pour commencer, dans quel ''trou'' devait-il mettre le tampon ? Certainement pas le dernier en tous cas. Il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus juste et le ressortit plein de sang. Aucuns doute, c'est bien là. Ce qu'il allait faire le dégoûtait profondément. Déjà que mettre un doigt c'était limite, mais un objet ! Au bout de cinq minutes de relaxation intensive, il fit ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il lui fallut pas moins de cinq tampons pour réussir à en mettre un convenablement. Il avait mal à un endroit de son corps que, en tant que garçon, il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître.

Il remit une nouvelle culotte et sa jupe, balança les tampons usagés dans les W.C., tira la chasse, et sortit. Hermione avait disparut, mais Ginny était occupé à se recoiffer dans la glace.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle

Harry fit ''oui'' de la tête et alla se laver les mains.

« Hermione est allé te chercher ton sac. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et un silence s'en suivit.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux une potion contre les maux de ventre. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Tiens. » fit la rouquine en sortant une potion d'aspect rougeâtre de sa poche. « Une gorgée devrait suffire. »

Harry la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, prit la potion et en but une gorgée. Il manqua de vomir tant le goût était abominable. Son mal de ventre se dissipa immédiatement et Ginny reprit la potion.

« Ca va mieux Harry ? » demanda Hermione, encore essoufflée en arrivant dans les W.C. « Je t'ai rapporté ton sac et ta baguette. Où est ta culotte sale ? »

D'un mouvement de menton, le brun lui désigna la cabine où il était avant. En effet, la culotte était par terre et, avant de la prendre, Hermione prononça un sort de nettoyage pour la rendre blanche à nouveaux. La culotte et la boîte de tampons furent rétrécis pour qu'elles soient le plus discret possible et elles allèrent au fond du sac de Harry.

Il était trop trd pour retourner en cours, alors Hermione et Harry allèrent attendre devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, leur prochain cours.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, devant la salle de DCFM :

« Vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Ha... Gaëlle ? » demanda Ron en arrivant.

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien. » répondit Hermione à la place de Harry, qui ne semblait plus vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai dû prendre des notes tout seul ! En plus, Rogue nous a collé une dissert de cinq parchemins sur les propriétés de la potion ''Amortentia''. »

A ces mots, Harry se figea. Amortentia... C'était le mot de passe de la chambre de Malfoy !

« Au faite... Quelqu'un sait qui est le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas présenté. » demanda Ron.

« Aucune idée. » fit Hermione, alors que, à cette instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour. » fit une voix, qu'Harry reconnaîtrait entre milles.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1): vraiment, je suis désolée de vous embêter avec des maths, croyez le bien , surtout en cette période de vacances, – prend un air désolé et un sourire qui ne trompe personne – mais ça fait toujours du bien de se remémorer le théorème de Pythagore non ?**

* * *

**Voilà! Une nouvelle suite! J'espère qu'elle vous a plut!! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait tjrs plaisir!!**

**music67love **


	8. Expeliarmus

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Jenaipas**: Bah oui, les mecs se moquent de nous quand on leur parle des règles... Enfin ils savent que ça fait souffrir!! XD

**elle sid**: Pfff c'est pas juste tu sais qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM avant tout le monde XD (bon, c'est de ma faute aussi mdr). J'espère te revoir bientôt sur MSN, ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir parler avec toi!

**Candy**: Ouah! 4 reviews!!! Sur un seul chapitre!!! Merci bcp, mais t'étais pas obligée tu sais, une ça me fait déjà très plaisir!!!

**Ley**: Je sais je sais... J'ai tjrs de bonne sidées XD... La suite est juste là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!

**elise lafouinemanga**: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre!

**-EliZ-**: La suite est juste là, régale-toi XD

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS ?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

Dans cette fic, Sirius n'a jamais disparut derrière le voile...

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 2:**

Merci à Elle Sid qui m'a permit d'écrire ce chapitre, parce que j'étais à cours d'inspiration -.-' XD

* * *

**Experliarmus**

_ « Bonjour. » fit une voix, qu'Harry reconnaîtrait entre milles._

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Harry se retourna brusquement. Avait-il rêvé ? Apparemment non, parce que ses meilleurs amis regardait le professeur avec le même air hagard que lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais le professeur les fit entrer en souriant gentiment. Harry-Gaëlle_(NdA: XD)_ alla s'asseoir à côté de ses meilleurs amis, toujours aussi surpris.

« Tout le monde est bien installé ? Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer. » dit le professeur en souriant toujours, « Je me présente. Je me nomme Sirius Black et je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour le reste de l'année, et plus si la malédiction se lève. » finit-il, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais... Vous êtes un hors la loi ! » fit une élève de Serpentard, sans même prendre la peine de lever la main.

« Vous êtes quelque peu en retard mademoiselle. J'ai été gracié il y a deux mois environ. Ne lisez-vous donc pas les journaux ? » répondit Sirius, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Bah ! Depuis qu'ils ont dit Que-Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas de retour et que Potter mentait, alors que c'était Potter qui avait raison, je ne les lis plus. Trop de conneries. De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensait que ce n'été qu'un ramassis de connerie à la solde du Ministère. »

Harry regarda l'élève qui parlait avec étonnement. Peu de gens pensait comme elle avant que Fudge n'avoue publiquement qu'il s'était trompé.

« Puis-je savoir votre nom mademoiselle ? » demanda le professeur, visiblement intéressé.

« Bullstrode. Millicent Bullostrode. »

« Et bien mademoiselle Bullostrode, je ne peux que vous féliciter de votre jugement. J'accord cinq points à Serpentard. »

Millicent sourit, mais ne sembla pas particulièrement fière d'elle. Harry remarqua que Malfoy avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais pas un sourire de vainqueur ou fière parce que sa maison avait gagné des points. Non, un sourire de fierté envers Bullostrode, ce qui étonna fort Harry.

« Bon et si maintenant vous pouviez fermer la bouche, nous pourrons commencer le cours. »

Il fit une légère pause et repris :

« Avant tout, j'aimerai prendre un élève au hasard pour me montrer ce que vous savez faire. Voyons... »

Il regarda chacun de ses élèves, puis désigna Harry.

« Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ? »

« Gaëlle Radcliffe. »

« Bien, mademoiselle Radcliffe, veuillez vos levez et aller au tableau. »

Harry fit ce que son parrain lui avait demandé et, en passant devant lui, il remarqua un clin d'oeil discret à son attention.

« Bien. Il me faudra un volontaire pour être son adversaire. »

Aussitôt, la main de Draco se leva.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez-y, je vous en prie. »

Le blond se leva et rejoignit Harry au tableau.

« Commençons par un sort basique. Radcliffe, je voudrais que vous me fassiez apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Bien. Un peu plus difficile maintenant. Radcliffe je voudrais que vous lanciez un _Experliarmus_, quand à vous Malfoy, vous vous protégerez avec un _Protego_ ou vous esquiverez le sort. Allons-y."

« Experliarmus. »

Draco eut n'eu pas le temps de l'esquiver et se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la classe.

« Par Merlin ! Malfoy ! »

Harry courut jusqu'au blond qui était allongé à terre dans une drôle de position.

« Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. » fit Sirius en lançant un sort de lévitation sur le Serpentard.

« Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? » demanda Harry, visiblement inquiet.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de cours.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que tu es devenu une fille Harry. As-tu une idée de qui a put lancer le sort ? » demanda Sirius, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

« Chut !!! » fit Harry, paniqué à l'idée que Malfoy ne les entende.

Sirius rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Il est bien assommé. Tu l'as envoyé tellement loin qu'il s'est bien prit le mur. »

Harry rougit.

« Je n'ai pas voulut lui faire de mal. »

« Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Une potion et il ne paraîtra plus rien. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui ! » dit Sirius en riant. « Alors, une idée de qui a lancé le sort ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas la moindre. »

« Un Mangemort ? » suggéra Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les aideraient que je devienne une fille. »

« Mouais, pas bête. » approuva l'animagus.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais être professeur de DCFM ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. Elle est plutôt réussit non ? »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie et Harry n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre que Pomfresh était apparut en fixant le blond qui était en l'air grâce au sort de lévitation de Sirius.

« Allons donc que s'est-il passé ? »

« Et bien... » commença Sirius.

« C'est de ma faute. J'ai lancé un _Experliarmus_ et Malfoy ne l'a pas évité. » coupa Harry, penaud.

« J'ai demandé à Harry de me montrer ce qu'il savait faire et Malfoy était volontaire alors... »

« Tu n'as pas changé Black ! » fit PomPom en se saisissant de la baguette de l'animagus pour poser Malfoy sur le lit et prononça un _Finite Incantatem_. « Toujours en train de faire des bêtises. Déjà lorsque tu étais à l'école. Quelle idée de demander à Harry de lancer un Experliarmus à Malfoy ! Tout le monde sait que Potter est un des plus grand sorciers de tous les temps ! »

« Mais PomPom... » essaya de dire Sirius, comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Il n'y a pas de mais PomPom qui tienne. Retourne faire ton cours et tout de suite. »

Sirius obéit, il avait visiblement peur de Pomfresh.

« Tu peux rester Harry. J'ai quelques tests à te faire passer. Je voulais m'en occuper cet après-midi après les cours, mais vu que tu es là on va le faire tout de suite. Assieds-toi là le temps que je donne une potion à Malfoy. »

Harry obéit à son tour et s'assied sur un des innombrables lits blancs qui emplissaient l'infirmerie. Il regarda Pomfresh passer sa baguette sur le corps évanouit du blond, avant de lui faire avaler une potion à la couleur bleuâtre, puis une autre de couleur jaune.

« Il n'a rien. Une petite bosse c'est tout. Bon passons à toi Harry. Je veux que tu répondes honnêtement à toutes mes questions, c'est clair ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Quand as-tu remarqué que tu étais devenu une fille ? »

« Hier matin en me levant. »

« As-tu remarqué quelque chose de bizarre la veille ? Un élève qui a dit ou fait une chose inhabituelle ? »

« Non. »

« As-tu mal à la poitrine ? »

Gêné, Harry acquiesça.

« Tu ne dois pas encore avoir l'habitude. Ta cicatrice est-elle toujours là ? »

« Oui. »

« As-tu eu des messages de Voldemort depuis ? »

« Non. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il m'arrive de ne pas rêver pendant un mois ou deux avant que tout ne recommence. »

« Bien... Est-ce que tu as tes règles ? »

Encore plus gêné qu'avant, Harry acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu as mit quelque chose ? »

« Hermione... Hermione m'a donné des tampons. »

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens ici d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu peux retourner en cours Harry. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester près de Malfoy ? »

**A suivre...**

**J'ai vraiment été époustouflée quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre... Merci bcp, ça me fait extrêmment plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir!! Donc merci à tous ceux qui reviews, c'est le seul "salaire" de l'auteur.**

** music67love qui vous n'aime! 3 **


	9. Changement

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lovedeyaoi**: La voilà, toute fraîche, bonne lecture!

**elle sid**: lol... nan nan ne te tais surtout pas! J'aime bien quant tu parle tout le temps! XD Encore merci pour ton aide!

**Candy**: lol! Heureuse que mon "interrogatoire" t'ai plût!!

**elise lafouinemanga**: Merci -rougis- j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

**ushitora**: Je suis vraiment désolée de prendre tant de temps et de mettre si peu de "substance" comme tu dis mais je suis, comment dire? en panne d'inspi pour le moment, donc ce chapitre ne sera pas plus long que le précédent, sorry.

**MLD**: Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic!!

**Ley**: Toi aussi tu as aimé l'interrogatoire? XD Est-ce que Voldemort est mort?? Mystère... XD On le saura plus tard, ne t'en fait pas! XD

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS??) POUR VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Changement**

Pomfresh fut surprise par cette demande plutôt incongrue. Potter et Malfoy ne se détestaient-ils pas ? Elle mit ça sur le compte de la culpabilité. Après tout, Harry était un Sauveur dans l'âme et il n'aimait blesser personne, pas même son propre ennemi.

« Si tu veux Harry. Tu me préviendras quand il se réveillera. » lui dit Pomfresh en disparaissant dans son bureau.

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, regardant Malfoy dormir. Il trouva que le blond avait un air angélique quand il dormait et Harry sentit une bouffé de fierté quand il pensa qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Parce que Malfoy n'avait pas de petites amies n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne _pouvait_ pas en avoir ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir ! Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui !

Minute... Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser que Malfoy était à lui. ''_Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?''_ Harry dû se retenir (difficilement) de ne pas aller se taper la tête sur le mur comme Dobby lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. _''Ce n'est rien... Respire... Ce n'est qu'une attraction physique. Une stupide attraction physique.''_ Pourtant... Il n'était pas censé être attirer par les hommes. _''C'est parce que je suis une fille ! Dès que je redeviendrai un mec, je serais de nouveau normal !''_

Mais... Est-ce que aimer les hommes était anormal ? Deviendrai-t-il un paria si c'était le cas ? Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr que Malfoy ai une quelconque attirance pour lui. Il en avait pour Gaëlle, mais en avait-il pour Harry ? Harry secoua la tête. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur son orientation sexuelle. Il se croyait ''comme tout le monde'', il était un homme et il aimait les femmes.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Malfoy venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le regardait à présent fixement.

« Tu es belle quand tu réfléchis. » fit ce dernier ce qui fit sursauter Harry, qui, dès qu'il compris ce que Malfoy lui avait dis, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Draco.

« Je.. Je t'ai envoyé un Expelliarmus et tu as atterrit contre le mur de la classe et tu t'es évanoui. »

« Oh... » fit simplement le blond.

« Je... Je vais prévenir Pomfresh que tu es réveillé. » dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Gaëlle ? » interrompit Draco lorsque le brun allait toquer à la porte du bureau de Pomfresh.

« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci sans se retourner.

« Merci d'être restée avec moi quand je dormais. »

Harry resta immobilisé, tant ce que venais de dire Malfoy l'étonnait. Merci ? Depuis quand un Malfoy disait merci ?

« Je... de rien. » bafouilla Harry et, sur ce, il entra dans le bureau de Pomfresh sans même frapper.

« Harry ? » demanda Pomfresh, surprise

« Malfoy s'est réveillé. »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Tu peux retourner en cours. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie. Malfoy faisait naître des ''choses'' qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour un homme et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il murmura un sort et une voix lui indiqua qu'il était 10h10. Voyons... Qu'avait-il comme cours à cette heure ? Ah oui, Botanique.

C'est en traînant des pieds que le brun se rendit aux Serres.

Мéтαмσяρнσѕє

Il était onze heures du soir et Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. La question sur sa sexualité et le fait de trouver Malfoy attirant le perturbait fortement. Il se leva donc, en ayant marre de se tourner sans cesse dans son lit. Il chercha sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller faire un tour dehors et donc se détendre un peu et – du moins l'espérait-il – pouvoir, lorsqu'il retournera dans son lit, s'endormir tranquillement.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent devant les appartements de Sirius. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais ses questions ne l'avaient pas quittées. Sirius pourrait peut-être l'aider, après tout, il avait toujours été là pour lui et Harry lui avait déjà confié ses peines de coeur. Décidé, il toqua à la porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard.

« Harry ? » demanda Sirius, surpris de voir son filleul devant sa porte à onze heures du soir alors que le couvre-feu était déjà levé. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je... J'avais une question à te poser. Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » fit Sirius en se poussant pour laisser passer son filleul.

Le brun entra dans ce qui était un salon. De nombreux meubles remplissaient l'espace, dont un immense canapé et une cheminée qui diffusait un feu chaleureux.

« Alors, » demanda Sirius une fois qu'ils furent tout deux installés, « Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu vienne toquer chez moi à onze heures ? »

« Et ben... Heu... C'est que... » bégaya Harry en se triturant les mains, signe de nervosité.

L'assurance qu'il avait eu en toquant s'était dissipée lorsqu'il avait eu son parrain en face de lui. Il eu soudain peur que ce dernier le rejette à cause de ce qu'il pensait des hommes -et en particulier de Malfoy – et ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive. Si jamais il le perdait, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Harry, à aucuns moments je ne te jugerai. » dit alors Sirius, en voyant que son filleul avait visiblement du mal à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Harry se sentit légèrement rassuré à ces paroles, mais pas entièrement. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains (n'était-il pas un Gryffondor ?) et posa sa question :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est mal qu'un homme aime les hommes ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

A sa grande surprise, son parrain se mit à rire.

« Tu es attiré par un homme Harry ? »

« Non ! » se récrira Harry – trop tôt –

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » demanda Sirius en souriant.

Harry piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

« Euh... Disons que... Il y aurai quelqu'un... »

« Mais c'est formidable ! » s'écria Sirius, visiblement très heureux.

« Mais... Est-ce que ce n'est pas... mal ? »

« Mal ? » répété Sirius, incrédule. « Pourquoi serais-ce mal ? »

« Ben... C'est contre-nature non ? »

Sirius regarda Harry avec une telle intensité que ce dernier fut obligé de baisser les yeux.

« Ce n'est en aucun cas contre-nature Harry. Aimer un homme, c'est comme aimer une femme. Regarde-moi. »

Harry ne bougea pas.

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

Harry leva finalement ses yeux verts pour les planter dans ceux noirs de l'animagus.

« L'amour n'a pas de sexe Harry. Que tu aimes un homme ou une femme n'a aucune importance, tu m'as bien compris ? » fit l'adulte d'une voix autoritaire mais, paradoxalement, très tendre.

Harry acquiesça.

« Et, si chez les moldus l'homosexualité reste un sujet tabou, dans la communauté sorcière, elle est très bien acceptée. Notre précédent ministre était homosexuel et avait adopté des enfants. Ce n'est en aucun cas une tare Harry. »

Le brun ne pur retenir un souffle de soulagement traverser sa bouche. Son parrain n'avait pas l'air contre – bien au contraire – et les sorciers acceptaient cette orientation sexuelle. Tout était parfait. Enfin presque... Parce que le principal intéressé n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être homosexuel. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Pourquoi était-il attiré par Malfoy ?

« Mais dis-moi Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit qui t'intéressait tellement ? » reprit Sirius, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire. » fit Harry, gêné.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Sirius, surpris.

« Je... Je ne suis pas censé le trouver attirant _lui_. » fit Harry, toujours gêné.

« Je vois... » dit alors Sirius, en décidant de ne pas trop brusquer son filleul,

« Je... Je vais y aller, je t'ai déjà assez embêté. » dit Harry en se levant.

« Si tu as encore quelque chose de ce genre à me demander, n'hésite pas d'accord ? Et lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à me dire qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui t'attire tellement, dis-le moi. »

« D'accord. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Sur ce, Harry disparut de la pièce et courra jusque dans son dortoir, bien décidé à s'endormir cette fois-ci.

**A suivre...**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard et ce chapitre si court. J'essayerai de me rattraper, promis!**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plut!**

**music67love**


	10. Sortir avec lui?

* * *

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: La voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci de suivre mes fics!

**-EliZ-**: Mici!!

**elle sid**: Facile à dire! XD J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus... intéressant XD

**elise lafouinemanga**: Bah ouais, la grande découverte lol. Tu te suicide? o.O A ce point? O.o Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune intention de l'arrêter, ni celle-ci ni aucune autre! Je met parfois du temps pour écrire la suite, mais ça ne veux pas pour autant dire que je les arrête, ne t'en fais pas! XD

**Lisou**: Nan nan nan! Aucuns indices! XD D'une part parce que ce ne serais pas du jeu et d'une autre part parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer par la suite! lol

**MERCI BCP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Sortir avec... lui ?**

Les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille, une chaussette tombante et la cravate mal mise, voilà l'allure de Harry Potter ce matin-là. A cette vue, Hermione avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque et s'était empressée de le recoiffer et de le rhabiller correctement.

« Tu es une fille Harry ! Apprends à t'habiller comme tel ! » lui avait-elle murmuré, de sorte que personne ne l'entende.

Pour toute réponse, le brun avait grogné et s'était replongé dans ses céréales. _''Je me demande comment font les filles pour supporter d'avoir les règles une fois par mois pendant presque toute leur vie. Je finirais par exploser moi !''_ pensa-t-il, grognon.

« Hé les potes ! J'ai une blague moldu à vous raconter ! » fit soudain Ron, ce qui attisa les regards curieux de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Hermione et bien sûr Harry-Gaëlle.

« Vas-y dit ! » lança Seamus, impatient.

« Bon alors, c'est trois vampires qui sont dans un bar. Le premier vampire commande un verre de sang chaud. Le deuxième commande un verre de sang froid. Le troisième commande un verre d'eau chaude ! Les deux autres le regardent et lui pose la question :

- Pourquoi un verre d'eau chaude ?

Le troisième répond :

- J'ai trouvé un tampax, je vais me faire une infusion ! »

A cette blague, les garçons – y compris Ron – explosèrent de rire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois leur fou rire calmé qu'ils virent que les filles – y compris Harry – les regardaient d'un sale oeil. En temps normal, Harry aurait rigolé. Mais, après avoir expérimenté ce qu'étaient les règles, il prenait la blague plutôt mal.

« Très drôle. » répliqua Hermione et elle se leva, suivie de Harry et Ginny.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? » demanda Ron, hébété.

« Elles ont peut-être leurs règles ? » suggéra Seamus et ils se remirent à rigoler.

**OooOooO**

« Non mais quels cons ceux-là ! » s'exclama Hermione, lorsqu'elles _(NdA : ou lorsqu'ils si vous dîtes que Harry est toujours un mec XD)_ arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose.

« Ils ont qu'à avoir leurs règles, ils verraient ce que ça fait ! » s'écria Ginny, à sa suite.

Et un grand débat s'en suivit, notamment sur la façon dont elles pourraient bien se venger d'eux.

« Il ne faut pas que ce soit trop subtil, les mecs ne comprennent pas ce qui est subtil. » déclara Ginny, « Et c'est une fille qui a vécu toute sa vie au milieu de six mecs qui te le dit ! »

Harry, quand à lui, n'écoutait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Non, il avait un plus gros souci. Malfoy venait d'arriver lui aussi devant la salle de cours et le regardait, une drôle de lueur au font de ses prunelles grises. Son appréhension augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier s'approchait de lui.

« Radcliffe... Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il en prenant la main du brun pour qu'il le suive dans une salle vide.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Harry, qui déglutit difficilement.

« Tu... Tu es sortit de l'infirmerie ? » questionna Harry, anxieux de se trouver seul avec Malfoy, dans une classe vide.

« Comme tu vois. » répondit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence s'en suivit. Harry sentait le regard du Serpentard sur son corps et ça le rendait nerveux.

« Hum... De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

« Ah oui... En fait, je ne voulais pas te parler. » dit Draco, un sourire innocent ornant son (beau) visage.

« Co... Comment ça tu ne voulais pas me parler ? » bégaya Harry, qui, en voyant Malfoy s'approcher de lui, commençait à comprendre ce que le blond avait en tête.

Draco sourit et s'approcha encore. Harry recula mais buta rapidement contre un mur. Et Malfoy qui avançait encore !

Le corps du blond était à présent tout contre celui de Harry et ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Je... » tenta de dire le brun, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et, de toute manière, la proximité du corps du blond l'empêchait d'en dire plus.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de choses. Ce désir... Il le voulait. Il voulait Malfoy. Mais pas comme ça. Pas tant qu'il serait une fille. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Draco, il voulait se faire désirer en tant que Harry et non pas en tant que Gaëlle.

Pourtant, la seule personne qui semblait excitait Draco était Gaëlle...

Il essaya de repousser Malfoy mais, à ce moment là, le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit. Il ne sentait plus que ces lèvres, cette langue, ces mains, cette sensation... Il dû fermer les yeux tant ce qu'il ressentait était... intense.

Ses bras passèrent autour du cou du Serpentard et il se colla davantage contre lui, serrant sa poitrine plutôt proéminente sur le torse musclé du blond. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus !

La main du blond passa sous son pull et caressa son ventre plat, mais elle n'essaya pas de monter ou de descendre. Harry, quant à lui, remonta sa main et la posa dans les cheveux doux de son vis-à-vis.

À bout de souffles, ils se détachèrent et Malfoy le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux, encore grisé du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

« En fait, j'avais bien quelque chose à te demander. »

« Qu... Quoi ? » demanda Harry, encore haletant.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla le Gryffondor, face à cette demande plutôt incongrue.

« Je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi. Que tout Poudlard sache qu'on est ensemble. »

* * *

_**Plus tard, dans la chambre de Harry :**_

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ron

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt ! » se fâcha Hermione.

« C'est vrai quoi ! On est tes meilleurs amis non ? »

« C'est pas le problème Ron, c'est juste que... » tenta de dire Harry

« C'est juste qu'il savait que Ron aurait fait une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant et qu'il avait peur que vous le jugiez. » dit Ginny, qui n'avait pas parler depuis que Harry leur avait annoncé que Malfoy l'avait embrassé, qu'il lui plaisait depuis quelques temps et que le blond lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Harry n'avait rien dit lorsque Malfoy lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il était partit en courant et était allé en cours, s'arrangeant pour être le plus loin du Serpentard. Il avait passé la journée à le fuir et, le soir, il en avait parlé avec ses amis.

Seule Ginny n'avait rien dit, ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mis en colère parce qu'il ne leur en avait pas parlé plus tôt.

« Et puis, il faut le comprendre. Il a vécu toute sa vie chez des moldus et l'homosexualité est un sujet tabou là-bas. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant Hermione ! » dit Ginny en lançant un regard perçant à son amie, qui, elle, baissa les yeux de honte.

Harry, quant à lui, était de plus en plus étonné. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que Ron crie et qu'Hermione lui reproche de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ginny se mettrait de son côté. Après tout, elle avait été amoureuse de lui !

« Je trouve que vous devriez vous excuser tous les deux. » déclara Ginny

« Désolé vieux. » fit Ron, honteux.

« Oui, désolé Harry. C'est juste que... Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais non ? » dit Hermione, à son tour.

« Je sais... » dit Harry, heureux qu'ils s'excusent. « Mais je vous l'ai dit non ? » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, il faut voir ce qu'on va faire pour Harry et Malfoy. » déclara Ginny, « Je propose qu'on... »

* * *

_**Plus loin, dans le château :**_

« Tu devrais arrêter ! Tu as été assez loin ! »

« Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant ! Il commence juste à être... »

« À être comme tu le veux ? Tu sais bien que c'est très bien accepté d'être ho... »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'être ! »

« Tu le fais souffrir ! »

« Ce n'est que temporaire ! »

« Temporaire ? Et combien de temps est-ce que ta _plaisanterie_ est censée durer ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu te rends compte ce qu'il vit ? »

« Ce n'est que temporaire je te dis ! »

« Alors arrête ça tout de suite avant de le faire souffrir inutilement ! »

« Ce n'est pas inutile ! »

« Parce que tu trouves que le transformer en fille est utile ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ecoute... Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver... »

« C'est déjà fait non ? »

« ... tu connais mon avis sur la question. C'est à toi qu'appartient la décision à présent. »

« Je sais... » dit l'autre, en baissant les yeux.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors euh... Comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre? Bien, pas vrai? Quoi? Trop court? Comment ça trop court? -court se cacher avant que quelque chose ne lui tombe dessus-**

**Désolé -sourire gêné- Mais... Il était pas si mal hein? -pitié, dites oui! lol-**

**music67love**


	11. Alors?

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**noemie**: Je sais, je sais! Trop court! (Et ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, dsl) Frustrant? lol... Un peu oui (enfin pour vous, moi je sais déjà qui a transformé Harry en fille, mais je ne dirai rien XD)

**lydie**: Tant que ce n'est qu'un regard noir que tu me lance XD (et pas des objets pointus XD) Je sais, c'est trop court... Et ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, sorry! lol Pour la fin, j'ai fait exprès de couper ici xD

**Ley**: héhé... qui sait? C'est peut-être Draco ou peut-être pas lol... Tu verras que ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre...

**claire**: lol, et si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas Draco XD génial? ouah... Merci pour tous tes compliments! -rougit-

**elle sid**: lol, toi t'es au courant maintenant XD tricheuse lol

**harryetdracofanfics**: merci, ça me fit plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé! merci bcp!

**Lisou**: lol, je crois que, comme tout le monde, tu veux qu'ils sortent ensembles lol... héhé... mais qui est-ce?? Draco? Ginny? Héhé... Tu verras plus tard mdr merci pour ta longue reviews XD

**Dream-****Nightmare**: Très constructif, en effet lol (mais moi je les fais pareil, alors mdr)

**aline**: lol, je sais que je suis une sadique (mais c'est pour vous faire revenir mdr)... Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plu mdr

**-****EliZ-**: héhé... Qui a transformé Harry? tu le sauras plus tard mdr

**Sev91**: en effet, c'est quelqu'un qui l'aime bcp... tu sauras qui c'est plus tard XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS NOMBREUSES ET SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Alors ?**

« Heu... Radcliffe ? »

Harry se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait un Serpentard que le brun avait déjà vu au côté de Malfoy.

« Oui ? »

« J'peux te parler ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune homme, jusque dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

« Je m'appelle Théodore Nott. » commença ledit Thédore Nott.

« Gaëlle Radcliffe. » répondit Harry.

« Je sais. » fit le Serpentard en souriant légèrement.

Harry le regarda, quelque peu surpris. Un Serpentard sourire ?

« Je... hum... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi. » reprit Nott.

Harry en resta sur le cul quelques secondes. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous en ce moment ?

« Je... Je suis désolé mais... Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

« Oh... » dit simplement le Serpentard avant de s'en aller.

Harry eu de la peine pour lui, mais décida de faire comme lui et retourna voir ses amis.

« Alors ? Que voulait-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Rien de particulier. » répondit Harry : il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

**OooOooO**

« Alors Radcliffe ? Tu acceptes ma proposition ? »

La Grande Salle. Midi. Heure de pointe. Tous Poudlard était là. Y compris les Serpentards. Y compris Rogue. Et... y compris Malfoy. Malfoy qui venait de lui dire ça. Malfoy qui venait de faire cesser tous bruits dans la salle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je accepter Malfoy ? »

Harry soupira de soulagement : il avait enfin retrouvé du répondant. Malfoy ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il réponde, car ses sourcils se relevèrent légèrement.

« Peut-être parce que, toi aussi tu as aimé. »

Les murmures fusèrent. De quoi parlait le prince des Serpentards ? Avait-il couché avec la nouvelle ?

« Qui sait Malfoy, je sais peut-être très bien jouer la comédie. »

Oh oh ! Malfoy n'aurait-il pas été à la hauteur ?

« Je ne pense pas, non... On ne peut pas stimuler _à ce point_. »

Là, tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent. ''Stimuler à ce point'' ?

« Je pense... Que je me verrais dans l'obligation de refuser. » fit Harry, la voix quelque peu chevrotante.

A ces mots, Malfoy se leva de sa table et prit le brun par la manche. Celui-ci était tellement surpris qu'il ne se débattit même pas, se laissant emmener sous les regards inquiets de ses amis, qui se demandaient ce que le blond allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

**OooOooO**

« Mais enfin Malfoy, lâche-moi ! » s'écria Harry, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

« Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu refuses ma proposition. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est un honneur de sortir avec moi, tout Pourdlard voudrait sortir avec moi. »

« Ben justement... »

« Justement quoi ? »

« Tout Poudlard est à tes pieds. Alors pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que... » répondit Draco avant d'embrasser doucement Harry. « Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Et pas plus. »

« Et si je n'y ai pas réfléchit ? »

« Alors, même si la réponse est positive, la proposition ne tiendra plus. »

« Et ben j'm'en fous ! Parce que quelqu'un d'autre m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! » cria Harry alors que Malfoy n'était déjà plus dans la salle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais c'était sortit comme ça, sans même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Le blond se retourna. Il n'avait l'air ni surpris ni jaloux et son visage reflétait l'indifférence la plus totale.

« C'est vrai ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » fit Harry sur la défensive. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Malfoy ?

« C'est toi qui m'en a parlé en première, alors tu peux bien me dire ce que tu lui as répondu. »

« Je ne lui ai rien répondu. T'es content ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco haussa les épaules et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui alors qu'il était une fille. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas eu l'air jaloux quand Harry lui avait dit que quelqu'un d'autre voulait sortir avec lui. Que devait-il faire ?

**OooOooO**

« J'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Harry se stoppa net en entendant la voix du Serpentard qui l'avait auparavant accosté. Il se cacha derrière le mur, attendant la suite. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir à qui il parlait.

« Maintenant je n'arrive plus à le retransformer. »

« T'as regardé dans le livre ? Il n'y a pas de contre-sort ? »

Harry sursauta. Il connaissait cette voix... C'était celle de Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui traînait souvent avec Malfoy.

« Bien sûr que j'ai regardé ! Mais ils disent qu'il faut que ce pourquoi le sort a été lancé soit accomplit... »

« Et ben ! T'es pas sortit de l'auberge alors ! Parce que vu comme il t'a planté avant... »

« Je sais Pansy... » soupira le Serpentard.

« On trouvera une solution Théo... »

« J'espère... »

Harry attendit qu'ils disparaissent pour continuer son chemin. Celui qui l'a transformé serait donc Théodore Nott ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... Mais pourquoi l'avait-il transformé ? Et, en plus, apparemment, le contre-sort ne marchait pas.

« Super... » soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Qu'allait-il faire ? Hermione !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Hermione saurait quoi faire, elle ! Enfin, il l'espérait...

**OooOooO**

Il la retrouva dans la bibliothèque, lieu où elle était habituellement.

« Hermione... » haleta-t-il, essoufflé en s'affalant sur la chaise à côté de la brunette.

« Ha... Gaëlle ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Il faudrait que tu m'aides... C'est à propos de tu-sais-quoi. »

« Ah... Tu as du nouveau ? »

Harry acquiesça et lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu.

« En effet, ça paraît bizarre... Je vais voir dans un des livres de la bibliothèque si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Merci Hermione, je t'adore ! » s'écria Harry en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

« Mlle Radcliffe ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouvelle qu'il faut vous croire tout permis ! La bibliothèque est un lieux où on ne crie pas ! Alors dehors ! Que je ne vous revoie plus avant que vous ayez décidé de parler moins fort et de respecter ceux qui travaillent ! »

Harry soupira et sortit de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir fait un petit ''au revoir'' de la main à Hermione.

* * *

_**Plus loin :**_

« Alors ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« Je lui ai demandé. »

« Et... ? »

« Il n'a rien répondu. »

« Putain ! Il fait chier ! »

« Hé ! » fit le garçon en la regardant.

« Désolé. » fit-elle. « Ça m'a échappé. »

Il y eu un petit silence, avant que la fille ne reprenne :

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Attendre... Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà... Chapitre (un peu) court, je sais, je suis dsl... Mais je n'ai plus bcp d'inspi pour cette fic... mais je ne l'arrête pas pour autant! **

**Big bisous à vous et merci d'être tjrs là!**

**music67love**


	12. Verisetarum On y a échappé

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Bluffée? T'abuse un peu là, non? XD

**lydie**: C'est pas une impression, mes chaps sont de plus de plus en plus courts (comme mon inspi en faite --'). Quand au faite que tu sois mélangée, c'est totalement normal! C'est fait exprès XD

**-EliZ-**: Une de tes hypothèse est-elle juste? Héhé... Tu le sauras bientôt niark niark (l'auteur? sadique?)

**Ushitora**: Ca me fait vraiment savoir que tu aimes tjrs autant! La suite est juste là XD

**elise lafouinemanga**: Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave XD... Moi aussi internet beugue régulièrement chez moi --'

**Hermoni**: Mais avec qui parle Draco? Est-ce Draco? XD... Réponse dans plusieurs chaps XD

**claire**: Héhé... Estc-e que c'est Théo? Réponse bientôt! XD

**zelnazoo**: Merci mdr

**Ley**: Héhé... Réponse à cet épineux problème bientôt XD

**noemie**: Presque tt les jours? XD Réponse à toutes tes questions bientôt :p

**Kayak**: Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi! :p je suis heureuse que tu m'ai suivit jusque ici XD

**MERCI A TOUTES PR VOS REVIEWS, DSL SI C'EST PAS TRES LONG MAIS JE SUIS MORTE DE FATIGUE --'**

* * *

**Veritaserum... On y a échappé**

« Heu... Gaëlle ? » fit Hermione en arrivant dans leur salle commune, « Je crois... Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

« Trouvé quoi ? » demanda ce dernier sans lever les yeux de sa partie d'échec.

« Tu-sais-quoi. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire lever les yeux de la partie d'échec autant Harry et que Ron, et ils partirent se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons, sans même ranger les pions, qui se mirent à râler, mécontents d'être abandonnés ainsi.

« Alors ? » demanda le brun, une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés sur les lits.

« Je pense pas que ce que je vais te dire va te plaire. » fit la jeune femme en déglutissant péniblement.

« Dis quand même. »

« Je vais te lire le passage, ce sera mieux. »

Et, à ces mots, elle sortit de son sac un énorme livre poussiéreux.

« Hum... _''Le sort de Transformation de la Personnalité Physique de la Personne Aimée en Personne du Sexe Opposé, appelé plus couramment le sort de Métamorphose – terme quelque peu vague, puisque la Métamorphose désigne la transformation de quelque objet que ce soit en un autre, mais bref, le sujet n'est pas là – consiste à transformer la personne aimé en une même personne mais de sexe différent. La personnalité et les caractères de la personne transformée ne changent pas, ni les caractéristiques physique. Par exemple, une personne ayant les yeux bleus, les cheveux roux et une cicatrice à l'œil droit aura, lors de sa transformation, également les yeux bleus, les cheveux roux – bien qu'ils peuvent être plus longs si c'est un homme qui est transformé en femme – et sa cicatrice sera toujours présente. Si c'est un homme transformé en femme, il se pourrait qu'il/elle ai ses règles. A l'inverse, la personne pourra avoir une érection. _

_Ce sort n'est que rarement utilisé, puisque, généralement, les gens tombent amoureux''_... blabla... » fit Hermione en abrégeant, « Voilà. _''Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de défaire ce sort : il faut que la personne qui ai jeté le sort accepte que la personne dont il est tombé amoureux soit comme elle est, et que la personne transformée ressente quelque chose de positif pour la personne qui l'a transformé – de l'amitié, de l'amour ou même de la compassion, même si l'amour reste le sentiment où l'on est le plus sûr que le sort se défera. Dans ce cas, la personne à l'origine du sort n'aura qu'à dire un mot pour que l'autre redevienne comme elle était avant. Le mot a été choisit avant de lancer le sort. Ce peut être un mot qui a une connotation spéciale pour l'une ou l'autre personne, ou un mot prit au hasard. Si le mot est dit par quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qui a lancé le sort, il ne fonctionnera pas et la personne transformée restera transformée._

_Pourtant, il y a quelques années, un sorcier a découvert que le fait que la personne qui a lancé le sort et celle transformée couchent ensemble pouvait également annuler le sort, mais il fallait qu'elles jouissent pile au même moment, ou certains détails physiques resteront. ''_ » finit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

« En gros, il faut que la personne qui m'a transformé assume ce qu'elle est ou alors il faut qu'on couche ensembles ! » demanda Harry, sur le cul.

« Heu... En gros, c'est exactement ça. »

Si Harry n'avait pas était assis, il serait tombé par terre. Coucher avec Nott ? Mais était-ce vraiment Nott ?

« Mais je veux pas coucher avec un mec moi ! » se lamenta-t-il.

« C'est le plan B ça Harry. »

« Et c'est quoi le plan A ? »

« Oh... Il est plutôt simple. Il faut trouver qui a jeter ce sort, le forcer à s'assumer, que tu éprouves de la compassion pour lui, qu'il dise le mot magique et pouf ! Le tour est joué, tu es de nouveau Harry. » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

« Je le sens mal. Très mal. »

Et Ron ne pus qu'acquiescer, entièrement d'accord avec lui.

**OooOooO**

« Tu as des doutes sur quelqu'un ? » demanda Hermione, une fiole de Veritaserum en main.

Un instant, Harry fut tenté de donner le nom de Théodore Nott, mais il se dit, après réflexion, que ce dernier ne lui avait rien fait et qu'il ne méritait pas de se faire questionner par une Hermione et une Ginny en furies.

« Non. » répondit-il alors.

« C'est embêtant ça. » fit Ginny.

« Comme tu dis. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Il faudrait peut-être en donner à chaque mecs de l'école ? » suggéra la rousse.

_''Oh My God !''_ pensa Harry, _''Il faut que je les empêche !''_ Bien sûr, il avait envie de savoir qui l'avait transformé, mais il ne voulait pas que tous les mecs de l'école soient bourrés de Veritaserum.

« Il y a peut-être une deuxième solution, non ? » essaya-t-il.

« Tu préférerais coucher avec tous les mecs de Poudlard ? » demanda Ginny, menaçante.

« Non ! Mais... Je pourrais peut-être mener ma propre enquête. »

« Mais... » commença la brunette.

« Laissez-moi finir. » la coupa Harry, « Je n'ai pas envie que vous bourriez tous les mecs de Veritaserum. Vous imaginez les conséquences ? Laissez-moi une semaine pour savoir qui c'est, après je vous donne carte blanche. »

« Une semaine ? » répéta Hermione.

« C'est raisonnable. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? »

« Mouais... On te laisse une semaine et pas plus ! » fit cette dernière en s'éloignant de la Grande Salle, Ginny à ses talons.

Le brun soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire. Bon, maintenant, trouver Malfoy. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit, et il était prêt à accepter de sortir avec lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait transformé, mais il avait _vraiment_ envie de sortir avec lui, tant pis s'il n'était pas celui que Malfoy croyait. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'être égoïste parfois et de ne pas être toujours honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, il n'était pas sûr que ce Nott l'ait vraiment transformé. Il était peut-être arrivé au milieu de la discussion, peut-être parlaient-ils d'autre chose ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien qu'il croie en quelque chose.

**OooOooO**

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il le croisa, accompagné de la fille qu'il identifia comme Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

« Tu me parles. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Malfoy et son humour foireux était de retour. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« En privé. »

« J'avais bien compris. »

Harry soupira à nouveau. Finalement, il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Même pas du tout.

« Je te suis. » fit finalement le blond, s'attirant les regards surpris de quelques élèves. Depuis quand Malfoy _suivait_ quelqu'un ?

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide, comme à leur habitude, et Malfoy alla s'asseoir sur une table, pendant qu'Harry resta debout, gêné.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? »

« J'acceptedesortiravectoiMalfoy. » débita d'une traite le brun.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Je... J'accepte de sortir avec toi Malfoy. » répéta alors le Gryffondor, gêné.

« Vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai... Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je dirais ça dans le cas contraire ? »

« Je voulais seulement être sûr. Tu n'en as pas l'air, mais tu es vraiment timide. Enfin, je peux te comprendre. Moi aussi j'aurais peur de parler à un sexe-symbole aussi beau que moi. »

Harry soupira, blasé.

« Comment vont tes chevilles Malfoy ? Besoin d'une poche de glace pour les désenfler ? »

« Tu as du répondant. J'aime ça. » fit Malfoy en souriant légèrement, et Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui à la vue de ce sourire.

« Potter aussi a du répondant... Pourtant tu le détestes, non ? »

Dès la seconde où il avait posé cette question Harry se baffa intérieurement. Quel con ! Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? C'est sûr que Malfoy se douterait de quelque chose maintenant.

« Potter c'est Potter. Toi c'est toi. » souffla-t-il comme réponse.

Comment lui dire que Potter et Radcliffe ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne après ça ?

« Et puis, assez parlé de Potter. Embrasse-moi. »

Harry ne sut que faire et ne bougea donc pas, laissant Malfoy s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser doucement, puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Ses mains contre ses hanches. Sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa lèvres jouant avec la sienne. Sa main... dans sa jupe ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà, un news chap de "Métamorphos", j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bon, pas de long commentaire cette fois, j'suis trop fatigué --'**

**Big bisous à toutes, merci de suivre cette histoire,**

**music67love**


	13. Ca recommence!

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un DMHP_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Mamzell' Halbiig**: J'suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! Merci bcp pour ta reviews! :p

**lydie**: Voui voui, Dray est un gros pervers! Mais bon, tu vas voir, Harry va réagir plutôt... positivement je dirais XD

**Kayak**: Oui oui! XD... Mais, rappelle-toi, Harry a mis un tampon... Et Dray met sa main juste sur sa fesse, par-dessus la culotte XD

**Gwladys Evans**: Que veux-tu, c'est Draco ça XD

**elle sid**: Maieuh! Chut! -baillonne Elle Sid-, tu vas dévoiler la fin! XD

**Ley**: Pour savoir si Harry/Gaëlle et Draco vont coucher ensemble, c'est dans ce chapitre... Pour savoir qui l'a transformé, c'est dans le prochain chapitre!

**elise lafouinemanga**: Eh oui, ENFIN! Dray est un gros pervers, cest pas une nouvelle ça XD

**zelnazoo**: Nan nan XD... Mais bon, tu sais, il a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non: d'habitude, toutes les filles couchent avec lui dès le premier rendez-vous XD

**MERCI A TOUTES CELLES QUI ME LAISSENT DES REVIEWS ET QUI ME LISENT!**

* * *

**Ça recommence !**

« Malfoy... Je ne... Je ne suis pas encore prête... » fit Harry en décollant sa bouche de celle du Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas grave Gaëlle... Mais appelle-moi Draco, par pitié ! On sort ensembles, non ? »

« Heu... Oui, tu as raison, _Draco_. »

Draco... Merlin que ce nom faisait bizarre dans sa bouche ! Mais bon, il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue, et assez rapidement, puisque, à présent, ils sortent ensembles !

**OooOooO**

« Tu quoi ? » s'exclama Ron, alors que lui, Hermione, Ginny et Gaëlle étaient dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure.

« Je sors avec Malfoy. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais dit que c'est Nott qui t'a transformé ! » ajouta Ron, désespéré.

« Nott ? » s'écria Hermione en se levant et en brandissant une fiole de Veriseratum, qu'elle avait caché on ne sait où.

« Calme-toi Hermione ! J'ai surpris une conversation bizarre entre Parkinson et lui, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ce soit lui ! » intervint Harry, avant que sa meilleure amie n'aille trouver le Serpentard et le bourrer de potion.

Hermione se rassit, mais garda la fiole à la main. Harry était presque sûr que, le lendemain, elle allait interroger Parkinson sur ce le sujet de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Nott, et il soupira. Certes, il avait des amis géniaux, mais ils étaient vraiment bizarres parfois...

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec Malfoy alors ? » demanda Hermione, « Tu penses que c'est lui ? »

« J'en sais rien Hermione... A vrai dire, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

« Mais lâchez-le un peu... Il sort avec qui il veut ! » intervint soudain Ginny. « Moi je suis entièrement pour qu'il sorte avec D... Malfoy. »

Décidemment Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui pensait que Ginny était encore amoureuse de lui, voilà qu'elle le soutenait pour son histoire avec Malfoy ?

« Bon... Je vais y aller... Il commence à se faire tard. » dit finalement Harry, en se penchant vers Ginny pour murmurer : « Merci de m'avoir aidé... Je n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul. »

La rousse rit, ce qui intrigua fortement Ron et Hermione, mais les deux cachottiers ne s'en formalisèrent pas, et Harry disparut finalement par le trou de la Salle Commune.

**O.O**

Ce devait bien faire un mois qu'Harry et Draco sortaient ensemble. Lorsque Sirius l'avait appris, il avait fait un énorme sourire et avait prit son filleul entre ses bras pour lui chuchoter : « Tu vois, je l'ai sus finalement. », qui avait fait sourire Harry.

Harry avait été critiqué par presque toutes les filles de Poudlard, celles-ci rêvant, bien entendu, de sortir avec le Prince des Serpentards, mais Harry s'en foutait. Il était tout simplement heureux. Heureux d'être avec celui pour qui il ressentait, à présent, un véritable amour.

À présent, redevenir un homme l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. Ce mois avait été si parfait, Draco était si attentionné et si gentil sous ses airs de dur à cuire. Et Harry avait peur que, en redevenant un homme, Draco le quitterait, dégoûté d'être avec une personne de même sexe que lui.

Il avait passé un mois le sourire aux lèvres et ses zygomatiques commençaient à présent à le faire sérieusement souffrir, mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait souffrir, il ne quitterait ce sourire pour rien au monde.

Ils n'avaient pas encore couchés ensemble, Draco n'ayant pas encore abordé le sujet ou fait de gestes déplacés, mais Harry savait que ça arriverait bientôt. Il était de notoriété publique que le blond couchait rapidement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait encore eu aucunes histoires, ce qui avait rendu le brun bêtement heureux. Il devait être vraiment spécial pour lui ! Enfin... Gaëlle devait être vraiment spéciale pour lui.

Le Gryffondor fut sortit de ses pensées par Draco, qui l'embrassait tendrement, agenouillé devant le fauteuil où Harry se reposait, dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Coucou... » murmura-t-il, une fois le baiser finit.

« Coucou... » fit Harry, sans grande conviction.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je... Ecoute Dray, je... » hésita Harry, « Non rien en faite. »

« Bien sûr que si il y a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... Je t'aime. » murmura Harry, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire à l'origine : il voulait lui avouer qu'en faite il était Harry Potter et non pas Gaëlle Radcliffe. Mais les yeux si inquiets du blond l'avaient fait changé d'avis. Il passerait sa vie en femme s'il pouvait rester à jamais auprès du blond.

« Gaëlle... » chuchota Draco, visiblement ému.

Un voile passa dans ses yeux gris, qu'Harry ne pus identifier. Était-ce de la tristesse ? De la joie ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question que les lèvres de son aimé se posèrent sur les siennes, en un baiser foudroyant.

Draco tira sur les mains d'Harry pour le relever, et l'embrassa à nouveau, fougueusement et possessivement. Harry répondit au baiser, se collant contre lui et passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ils n'étaient jamais allés au delà du baiser, aussi torride soit-il, et le Serpentard n'avait jamais rien tenté avec lui, mais ce soir-là, c'était différent : les mains du blond étaient passées sous sa chemise et caressait doucement sa peau nu. Visiblement son ''je t'aime'' l'avait émoustillé.

Harry repoussa gentiment son petit-ami qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et rougit.

« Je suis désolé Dray... Je ne suis... »

« Toujours pas prête. » le coupa Draco, en souriant gentiment. « Que penses-tu si on allait se coucher ? »

« Hum... Oui, d'accord. » acquiesça Harry, heureux que le blond ne lui en veuille pas.

Draco sourit et prit les mains du brun pour le traîner jusqu'au lit. Ils s'étaient déjà mis en pyjama, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, Harry entre les bras de Draco, la couverture sur eux.

**O.O**

_Pendant la nuit :_

« Mon prince... Je suis désolé... Elle avait raison finalement, je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. »

**O.O**

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain. Ils étaient samedi et il en avait donc profité pour faire la grasse matinée. Il tâtonna, les yeux encore fermés, cherchant Draco, mais ne le trouva pas. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'assit, le cherchant des yeux, mais il n'était visiblement pas là. Un bout de papier attira son attention et il murmura un _''Accio''_, pour que la lettre vienne chez lui. Il reconnut l'écriture élégante de Draco et il sourit doucement.

_''Je me suis levé tôt et, vu que tu avais l'air de bien dormir, je t'ai laissé. J'ai promis à Blaise, Théo et Pansy de les accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce matin._

_Bisous,_

_Dray''_

Harry sourit, avant de reposer la lettre et d'aller prendre sa douche. Seulement, lorsqu'il se passa le gel douche sur le corps, il ne pus retenir un pur cri d'épouvante : il était redevenu un mec.

* * *

**Je me suis dit, je coupe ici... Mais bon, ça aurait fait un peu court, alors je vous met la suite :p (Je sais, j'suis trop sympa XD)**

* * *

Qu'allait-il faire ? Draco ne l'aimerait plus s'il redevenait Harry Potter ! Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Il s'assit dans la douche, désespéré. Draco allait sûrement le quitter ! Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui.

Il pleura sur son sort pendant encore un moment, puis se décida finalement à sortir de la douche, le moral à zéro. Heureusement, ses amis devaient passer après le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, et il ne pensait vraiment pas que redevenir lui-même le minerait autant.

Quelques minutes après, on toqua et Harry marmonna un ''Entrez'', avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil.

« Coucou Harry ! Comment ça... Harry ? » s'exclama Ron, lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami était redevenu un homme.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je... Je sais pas Hermy... Je... Je veux pas être un mec ! » se mit à pleurer Harry.

Hermione prit le brun dans ses bras et le berça, comme on berce un enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Draco ? Il va me quitter quand il verra qui je suis devenu ! »

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, triste. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour aider leur ami ? Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry dans les bras d'Hermione et Ron, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Personne n'avait remarqué que Ginny avait discrètement quitté la pièce, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Voilà! Une bonne chose de faite! Je sais que j'ai pris vachement de temps pour l'écrire mais, comme dit le proverbe "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" XD...**

**Encore un chapitre et un mini-épilogue et Métamorphose est finie! Je vous remercie encore de tous les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissés! (203 reviews au moment où je poste O.O)**

**Gros gros gros bisous à vous,**

**music67love**


	14. Ils n'allaient pas sacrifier leur amour

**Métamorphose**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM!!  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se matin là, il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Comment réagiront les autres? Et Malfoy? _

_Note de l'auteur: Idée qui m'es venue comme ça. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Camille**: Tu as vu juste sur plusieurs points: en effet, Ginny est amie avec Draco, c'est bien grâce à l'amour que le blond porte à Harry que ce dernier est redevenu un mec, il a bien dit la phrase avec "Mon Prince..." En effet, la traduction est bonne XD... par "elle" il voualit dire Ginny. Par contre, pour Nott, tu le sauras dans l'épilogue XD... En tous cas, tu es très perspicace, bravo! XD

**zeph**': La voilà, elle est juste là! Et je l'ai postée très rapidement en plus! XD

**Faucheuse**: Alors non, ce n'est pas Ginny qui a transformé Harry, mais bien Draco... Par contre, c'est sa "complice", enfin on peut dire ça comme ça XD... La suite ets venue beaucoup plus rapidement, la preuve, je l'ai posté 2 jours après XD...

**Mamzell' Halbiig**: Ah... Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire XD... Est-ce que Dray aime Ryry? Ah ah... Réponse ici! XD

**elle sid**: Comme promis, c'est un Dray passif pour ce chap! Régale-toi XD (même si j'aime pas ce lemon --')

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**''Ils n'allaient pas sacrifier leur amour pour une bande de petits cons péteux''**

« Tu t'es décidé à le faire redevenir ''normal'' ? » demanda Ginny.

« Quand...Quand il m'a dit ''Je t'aime'', je sais pas... J'ai pas pu résister. »

« Tu as bien fait... Mais il a peur de te perdre maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il croit que, puisque il est redevenu un mec, tu ne l'aimeras plus. »

« Mais c'est complètement débile ! » s'insurgea Draco.

« A toi de le lui dire... » fit Ginny avec un clin d'oeil, avant de le laisser là.

**O.O**

Ca allait bientôt faire trois jours qu'Harry ne sortait plus de sa chambre, refusant de voir Draco et ses meilleurs amis. Il avait même fait changer le mot de passe, qui était à présent ''Amour éphémère''.

Trois jours qu'Harry restait dans son lit, désespéré. Trois jours qu'il refusait que Draco vienne le voir. Les profs n'avaient rien dit, le laissant tranquille, ce qui était sûrement dûe à l'oeuvre de Dumbledore, et il espérait rester ainsi encore un bon petit moment – voir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais ce quatrième jour ne se passa comme prévu. Harry était dans son lit, à se remémorer les instants passés avec le blond, lorsqu'un courant d'air froid passa sur son corps. Il grogna et voulut remonter la couette sur son corps – couette qui avait sûrement dû glisser – mais il ne la trouva pas. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grand et tomba sur son ex-meilleure amie, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et, surtout, sa si précieuse couette en main.

« Maintenant Harry James Potter, tu vas lever tes royales fesses de ce lit et me suivre. »

« C'est ça ouais... Et cent balles et une Chocogrenouille ? » grogna Harry en se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

« Allez hop, debout ! Si tu promets de me suivre je te rends ta couette. »

« Promis ? » demanda Harry, en la regardant, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Sa couette était, à présent, sa seule raison e vivre.

« Promis. Allez, debout ! »

Harry se leva alors, de mauvaise grâce. Il était bien couché, à ne rien faire d'autre que déprimer. Hermione l'envoya se laver. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il voulut aller s'habiller, mais Hermione barra lui barra le passage et agrandit le sachet qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Voilà... Avec ça tu seras présentable. »

Harry regarda avec suspicion les habits qu'elle déposait sur le lit. Une chemise verte légèrement froissée, un Jean's simple mais élégant, une paire de baskets de ville montantes noirs _**(NdA : Dont je ne cite pas le nom XD)**_ et, pour finir, un boxer ultra moulant vert lui aussi.

Le brun grimaça devant le boxer, mais ne dit rien, voulant récupérer sa couette le plus vite possible. Il demanda à la brunette de se retourner et enfila les vêtements. Lorsqu'il eu finit, Hermione émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Ces habits te vont vraiment bien. Gin' a bien choisit. Mais il manque encore quelque chose... » fit-elle, en faisant asseoir Harry devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et prononça un sort, raccourcissant légèrement les cheveux du brun qui avaient légèrement poussés, bien qu'ils avaient repris leur taille habituelle après sa transformation. Une heure plus tard, il était fin près : ses cheveux étaient à présent enduis de gels, et on avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'une bonne baise.

La brunette émit un sifflement de contentement, claqua la langue et ajouta :

« Voilà, je suis sûre que tu lui plaira encore plus comme ça. »

« Comment ça je lui plairais encore plus ? De qui veux-tu parler ? »

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire et de le tirer à travers les couloirs du château, jusque devant la Salle Sur Demande.

« Hermy !! » haleta Harry. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de marcher, encore moins de courir et une course à travers le château ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Le Gryffondor la regarda à nouveau, toujours aussi sceptique. Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils ?

« Je sais ! Ron et toi allez vous marier ! »

La brunette rougit.

« Voyons Harry ! On est trop jeunes pour se marier ! Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron. »

« Non. Vous avez 17 ans tous les deux, vous avez donc l'âge pour vous marier. » déclara très sérieusement Harry.

« Hum... Bref. De toute façon, le sujet n'est pas là. » fit-elle en rougissant.

Harry sourit, et Hermione passa trois fois devant la Salle sur Demande, et une porte apparue, qu'Hermione s'empressa de franchir en tirant Harry par la main.

« Que... Malfoy... Hermione mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Hermione rit et disparue à nouveau, les laissant seuls.

« Bonjour Harry... »

« Hum... Bonjour Malfoy. »

« Appelle-moi Draco. On est sortis ensemble, non ? »

« Je... Par Merlin ! » fit Harry en tombant sur un fauteuil qu'il avait prit soin d'invoquer et se mit la tête entre les mains. « Tu sais... Tu sais... Je suis maudit ! »

« Je... Harry... » fit Draco, en s'asseyant, lui aussi, sur un fauteuil.

« Ne dis rien. Tu me détestes c'est ça ? Je t'ai mentit et je suis vraiment désolé mais... j'étais si bien avec toi ! Et puis, j'étais sûr que tu me quitterais si tu avais sus la vérité. »

« La vérité Harry c'est que... Oh j'ai tellement honte ! »

A présent, ce n'était plus Harry qui avait la tête entre les mains, mais Draco, ce qui intrigua quelque peu le brun. Pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il honte ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, si ?

« Je... En vérité, c'est moi qui t'ais transformé. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je... Mon devoir c'est de me marier avec une fille et d'avoir des gosses. Je suis né pour ça tu comprends ? Et mon père... Mon père d'aurait jamais accepté que je sortes avec toi. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Je suis si désolé Harry. »

« Mais... Pourquoi m'avoir retransformé alors ? »

« Je... Ginny m'a dit à quel point tu souffrais et... »

« Ginny ? » le coupa Harry, « Ginny était dans le coup ? »

« Hum... Oui... » avoua Draco, gêné. « Mais... Mais je t'aime etje ne voulais pas que tu souffres pour rien. Alors même si, à cause de ça, tu me détestes sache que je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. »

« Heu... Ouais d'accord... Je... Ecoute Draco... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner... »

« Oh... Je comprends... » fit Draco en baissant les yeux.

« ... Mais je veux bien essayer. »

A ces mots, Draco releva rapidement les yeux pour les plongés dans ceux si verts d'Harry, qui était descendu de son fauteuil et qui était désormais à ses pieds.

« Tu sais Draco... Je... Avoir été transformé en fille m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais... Mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu avoir un petit break dans ma vie, loin de Voldemort et loin des faux-semblants des gens... C'est d'une vie comme ça que je voudrais vois-tu. Alors, même si j'en ai souffert, je te remercie... Parce que ça m'a permis de te connaître et de t'aimer à la folie Dray... »

Draco sourit et caressa la joue du brun, tendrement.

« Tu sais, malgré le sort, je te voyais en mec moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum hum... » acquiesça Draco.

« Mais... Tu voulais coucher avec moi ! »

Le Serpentard rit, avant de dire :

« J'avais une réputation à tenir. »

Harry sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui était, lui aussi, descendu de son fauteuil. Le baiser devint vite torride et Harry allongea Draco sur le sol, en voulant plus, mais le blond le repoussa gentiment.

« C'est toi qui ne veux pas cette fois ? » demanda Harry, quelque peu déçu.

« Non non, beau brun... Je veux, au contraire... Mais pas par terre. Je veux un lit pour te faire convenablement l'amour. » dit Draco en caressant gentiment la joue d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit, ému, et vit qu'un lit avec des draps blancs était à présent posé au fond de la pièce, derrière une fenêtre où l'on apercevait un couché de soleil. La lumière était devenue tamisée et un feu de cheminée réchauffait l'air.

« Je t'aime Dray. » murmura Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau, ému.

Draco sourit et saisit les mains du brun, puis il le poussa gentiment sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, s'arrêtant quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leur respiration, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, se chauffant mutuellement. Draco, sur Harry, bougeait leurs bassins, frottant ainsi leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

« Dray... »

« Hum... ? »

« J'en veux plus... » chuchota Harry, en murmurant un sort qui fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements.

« Qui t'as apprit ce sort ? » s'étonna le blond. Il savait de source sûr qu'Harry n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Or, ce n'était pas le genre de sorts qu'on apprennais en cours.

« C'est Seamus qui me l'a apprit... Mais on s'en fout... » murmura Harry en reprenant la bouche du blond. Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser et pensa que, effectivement, il s'en foutait royalement.

Une fois le baiser finit, Draco entreprit de découvrir le corps de son petit-ami à l'aide sa langue. Il chatouilla d'abord le lobe du brun, avant de descendr jusqu'aux mamelons qu'il tortura, un avec sa langue, l'autre avec sa main. Puis il descendit, lécha les abdos discrets, joua avec le nombril et se posa sur la verge dressé de son Gryffon.

Harry émit alors un long soupir de plaisir et Draco sourit, avant de laisser sa langue courir sur la hampe, puis de l'avaler complètement.

Harry découvrait les sensations d'une fellation et il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Tout ce plaisir cumulé... Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce ''genre de choses'' pouvait être si... intenses. Il sentit rapidement la jouissance venir et prévint Draco, qui retira sa bouche et remonta pour embrasser Harry chastement.

« Tu sais Harry... Malgré que je t'ai transformé en fille... Je... »

Il rougit soudain, ce qui intrigua fortement Harry. Draco n'était pas du genre à rougir, son masque étant bien trop parfait. Mais là, de légères rougeurs ornaient ses joues et le Gryffondor ne pus s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

« Tu... ? » l'encouragea le brun.

« Je... J'aimerai que tu me domines. »

Harry en resta bouché bé quelques secondes. Puis, une fois le choc passé, une angoisse sourde monta en lui. Il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un et il avait peur de mal faire.

« Ne t'en fais pas... Je te guiderais... » souffla Draco, comme s'il avait compris qu'Harry avait peur.

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et sourit légèrement, gêné. Le blond lui prit alors la main et lui lécha les doigts, refaisant ce qu'il lui avait fait tantôt, faisant rougir Harry. Ses joues s'enflammèrent encore plus quand Draco lui murmura :

« Mets un de tes doigts en moi... »

Il le guida, enfonçant de lui-même le doigt de son futur amant dans son anus, grimaçant à l'intrusion. Harry resta rouge et ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Bouge... »

Harry fit ce que son blond avait demandé, bien que toujours affreusement gêné. Bientôt, des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappèrent de la bouche du blond et il demanda à Harry de rajouter un doigt, ce que ce dernier fit.

« Enlève-les. » murmura d'un coup Draco et le brun obéit. Ce dernier vit son petit-ami se surélever, avant de s'empaler de lui-même sur la hampe dressé du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier hurla de bonheur. Mais, lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joie de son ange, il déchanta vite et voulut se retirer, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« C'est... C'est rien... C'est juste le début, ne t'en fais pas... »

Harry ne parut pas rassuré pour autant, mais ne bougea pas. Draco respira profondément, avant de se redresser et de se ré-ampaler sur le sexe d'Harry, qui gémit à nouveau de plaisir.

Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être dominé était si... grisant. À chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait, Harry touchait ce _quelque chose_ qui lui apportait un plaisir immense. Il gémissait de pur plaisir à présent, et Harry était totalement rassuré, heureux de savoir que le blond prenait autant de plaisirs que lui.

Le brun s'assit soudain, arrêtant les mouvements du blond, et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant, avant de le faire se retourner, Harry le serrant contre son torse. Le blond ne bougea pas, surpris par tant d'audaces, mais heureux. Enfin Harry se lâchait ! Et il devait avouer que cette position n'était pas mal, même si au point de vu confort elle n'était pas au top.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, profitant l'un de l'autre, le sexe du brun toujours en Draco, avant que ce dernier ne recommence ses va-et-vient.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisirs et il était sûr qu'il allait exploser, tant le plaisir prenait possession de son corps, le traversant de parts en parts.

Sa main trouva le sexe de son petit-ami et il le masturba énergiquement. Toucher un autre sexe que le sien lui faisait bizarre, mais Merlin qu'il aimait cette sensation !

Soudain, il sentit la jouissance le submerger et il se cambra arrière, déversant le fruit de son plaisir en Draco, alors que ce dernier faisait de même, mais dans la main du brun.

Draco se leva, retirant le sexe du brun de lui, lança un sort de nettoyage et se coucha, la tête d'Harry sur son torse, un de ses bras autour du Gryffondor, et ils s'endormirent, épuisés mais heureux.

**O.O**

Une douce chaleur réveilla Harry et il cru un instant être dans sa chambre, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le blond, endormi. Des souvenirs de la veille jaillirent dans son esprit et il ne pus s'empêcher de rougir. Il remonta la couette sur eux et se rendormit. Un instant ! La couette ? Mais... Ils n'avaient pas de couette quand ils s'étaient endormis. Harry ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un feuille, posée sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, et il tendit la main pour l'attraper. L'écriture d'Hermione recouvrait le papier.

_''Alors, heureux d'être sortit du lit ? Je pense que oui, vu le sourire que tu as aux lèvres... Vous êtes vraiment trop chou ainsi ! _

_Je venais juste vérifier que tout se passé bien et, visiblement, c'est le cas._

_Bonne nuit mon Harry,_

_Hermione._

_PS : Je t'avais promis de te rendre ta couette et je me suis dis que vous auriez froid en vous réveillant. Je me suis donc permise de vous la mettre.''_

Harry ouvrit les yeux encore plus grand. Ainsi Hermione était passée ici ? Et elle les avait vus nus ? _''Par Merlin,_ pensa le brun_, par Merlin !'' _C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser en ce moment. Par Merlin ! Hermione. Les. A. Vu. Nus. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Ca va pas ? » demanda la voix encore endormie du blond et Harry sursauta.

« Lis ça. » fit-il simplement, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux gris parcoururent rapidement la lettre, avant de bailler et de demander :

« Et... ? »

« Mais... Elle nous a vu nus ! »

« Bah... Elle ne nous a pas vus en train de baiser, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

Harry ne put qu'avouer que Draco avait raison et que ça aurait pus être bien pire. Mais ça le taraudait toujours... Elle les avait vus nu merde !

« Arrête donc de penser à ça ! » s'exaspéra Draco, « Viens plutôt me faire un câlin... » quémanda-t-il, avec un sourire pervers et Harry ne pus qu'accéder à sa demande.

**O.O**

« Tu sais pas ? Potter et Malfoy sortent ensembles ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, j'te jure ! Lavande les a vu s'embrasser et elle l'a dit à Padma qui l'a dit à Parvati qui l'a dit à Clea, qui l'a dit à Mel qui me l'a dit à moi. »

Autant dire que, dès le soir, tout Poudlard était au courant. Harry et Draco le remarquèrent tout de suite car, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un grand silence se fit et tous les regardaient. Le Serpentard haussa alors les épaules et embrassa son Gryffondor à pleine bouche, devant les yeux ébahis de tous ceux présents dans la salle, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec lui à la table des Rouges et Or, tout naturellement.

« Si c'est comme ça... » fit Blaise.

Et il se leva pour aller embrasser Ron et s'assit à côté de lui. Ginny embrassa alors Hermione, Théo embrassa Pansy et Dean embrassa Seamus, puis ils se rassirent, l'air de rien et se mirent à manger.

On pouvait entendre une mouche pétée – chose inhabituelle à cette heure – mais le groupe d'amis ne s'en formalisa pas et discutèrent entre eux, heureux de l'effet de surprise qu'ils avaient créés.

Harry avait été très surpris lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione sortait avec Ginny et Ron avec Blaise mais n'avait rien dit. Hermione lui avait alors expliqué qu'entre Ron et elle ce n'était que de la pure amitié. Harry avait alors sourit et leur avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur, autant que lui avec son blond adoré.

Certes, ce ne sera sûrement pas facile pour eux. Pleins d'élèves étaient contre leur couple, mais ils s'en foutaient, car, comme lui avait dit Draco, ils n'allaient pas sacrifier leur amour pour une bande de petits cons péteux.

**FIN **

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un épilogue arrivera! Entre autre, pour que le mystère du rôle de Nott soit enfin levé XD... Et puis, pour vous montrer ce qu'ils sont devenusnos chers héros dans quelques années XD**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que vous avez tant apprécié cette fiction, je vous remercie du fond du coeur! Gros bisous mes lectrices (ou lecteurs, on sait jamais XD) adorés!**

**music67love**

* * *

**PS: Je fais une petite pub pour mon fofo XD... Nous avons déjà 8 membres, sans me compter moi ni Hanakaya (qui est modo du fofo XD)  
**

**Tu aimes les HPDM ? (quelle question... après tout, tu lis ma fic XD), tu aimerais rencontrer des fans de yaoi et de yuri, comme toi ?**

**Au programme : fics d'auteurs plus ou moins connus, fanarts, concours, montages, vidéos et tout ce qui a un rapport avec le YAOI et le YURI **

**En ce moment, deux concours en ligne, dont l'un, si vous êtes gagnants, vous permettra de gagner une fic écrite par moi avec les persos que vous choisirez... (Concours 1 XD)**

**Alors rejoins-nous vite sur le fofo: harryplusdraco. forumactif. net **

**Nous t'attendons !**


End file.
